First Love
by Arisa Mitsuru Nya
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica rica, timida e introvertida es enviada a japon a estudiar luego de la tragica situacion que le toco vivir donde queda psicologicamente mal y no cree en el amor... pero... ¿podra resistirse al chico mas lindo del instituto? .::sasusaku::.
1. ¿quien es ella?

**DICLAIMER:**naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen al papi de los animes** MASASHI KISHIMOTO **peroo... la historia me pertenece a mi y solo a mi...

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** ninguna por ahora! ¬¬

**ACLARACIONES:**

rho-britito: narracion de historia

**rho-britito: **dialagos entre personajes

_rho-britito: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_rho-britito:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_rho-britito:_**dialogos en flashback

atencion en la historia aparecera algunas conversaciones en la red social _FACEBOOK_ y apareceran:

**ventana de chat facebook ****y ****fin ventana de chat facebook**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Quién es ella?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 AM Tokio, Japón:**

Suena el despertador sasuke despertaba se acerco la ventana, y dio un suspiro otra vez con la rutina diaria pensó… tomo una toalla y se fue a la ducha se vistió con el uniforme del colegio, bajo las escaleras para desayunar con su familia. Allí abajo estaban su padre estaba leyendo el periódico su madre preparaba el desayuno y su hermano mayor estudiaba. Tomo sus cosa y salió en su coche al colegio.

Cuando llego al colegio se encontró con sus amigos neji y kiba que al parecer por la cara que traían tenían algo para contarle el saludo y directamente les dijo:

-Sasuke: **¿qué tienen para contarme?**

- neji: **¡wau…! Uchija ¿cómo lo supiste?**

-sasuke: **solo ve al grano que tengo apuro.**

-kiba: **oye tranquilo no te aceleres.**

-sasuke: **¡apúrate con las noticias entonces!**

-neji: **me entere que tendremos una nueva compañera.**

-sasuke: **¿y qué hay de nuevo en eso?**

-kiba: **no lo sé tal vez te interese saber ya que no tienes novia sería bueno encontrarte una.**

-neji: **es una buena idea tal vez así se te va lo frio**

El chico dio un suspiro y se retiro sin decir nada.

**EN EL CURSO DE 3° AÑO C.S…**

La profesora leía un libro mientras caminaba por todo el salón sin decir que todos los alumnos estaban más que aburridos.

-ino: **¡hay! dios cuando termina el castigo**

-hinata: **no muy pronto recién comenzó la clase.**

-ino: **hinata no digas eso por favor**

De pronto alguien toco la puerta. La profesora no oyó y una voz resonó en el salón

-naruto: **disculpe profe alguien busca en la puerta**

De inmediato la maestra abrió la puerta y dos chicas de unos 16 y medio estaban paradas y una hablo.

-tenten: **buenos días profe espero no haber interrumpido la clase ¡jejeje…!**

-profe: **no… no hay ningún problema. Pero que paso que llegó tarde**

-tenten: **ah… es que acompañe a mi prima a buscar sus horarios y gracias a dios le dieron todos igual que los míos oh por cierto ella es sakura mi prima**

-sakura: **buenos días profesora**

- profe: **hola buenos días ¿de dónde vienes?**

-sakura: **de Francia allí vivía con mis padres**

-profe: **¡oh…! pero que lindo pasa para que te presentemos a la clase**

La profe entro al curso…

-Profe: **alumnos me pueden prestar atención quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera sakura viene de Francia… sakura acércate.**

Sakura con un poco de miedo entro y miro a todos de reojo...

-sakura: **buenos días me llamo sakura haruno**

El chico pelinegro que la observaba se quedo mudo al ver a la chica y la examino de pies a cabeza: tenía una estatura mediana, piel blanca, ojos color jade y el color de sus cabellos rosa era lo más hermoso que un su vida había visto sin contar que quedo boca abierto cuando la chica sonrió alegremente.

No dudo un instante y le pregunto a neji si sabia quien era y este no le contesto solo le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

La chica se dirigió a sentarse alado de su prima tenten para escuchar la clase y al parecer se sentía algo nerviosa por su primer día en el colegio.

Sasuke paso toda la clase mirándola de reojo sin que sus amigos supieran pero tampoco dejo de preguntarse ¿Quién era ella?...

* * *

continuara... ====

* * *

hola ¿kee tal? mi nombre es **rho britito** pero me gusta que digan **sakuritah** jajaja bueno aki les dejo una historia que espero que les gusten! soy nueva en esto de escribir fics haci que plisdenle una oportunidad! ya saben si hay algo mal que se jodan **XD **jajaja naaa... mentira no hay problema si tienen criticas constructiva las acepto con gusto! aunque no creo que alla muchos errores ya que mi beta **LULY **reviso el capi y dijo que esta bien... ah y si ya se que deben estra diciendo ¿esta chica no tiene experiencia y tiene una asistente? pues... si mis amigas me ayudan con story!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿rewiews?**_

***para esta chica inocente y buena***

#que escribio su primer fic#

\/


	2. una charla entre amigas

**capitulo 2° reescrito!**

**DICLAIMER:**naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen al señor de los animes** MASASHI KISHIMOTO **peroo... la historia me pertenece a mi y solo a mi... en conclusion a muaa!

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** ninguna por ahora! ¬¬ (mmm...)

**ACLARACIONES:**

rho-britito: narracion de historia

**rho-britito: **dialagos entre personajes

_rho-britito: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_rho-britito:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_rho-britito:_**dialogos en flashback

atencion en la historia aparecera algunas conversaciones en la red social _FACEBOOK_ y apareceran:

**ventana de chat facebook ****y ****fin ventana de chat facebook**

_have enjoy!_

_**¡vonvoyage!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**una charla entre amigas**

El timbre sonó y todos salieron para su merecido descanso sakura iba todo el tiempo alado de Tenten no se despegaba ni un segundo de su fiel prima al parecer no estaba contenta y eso al parecer le perturbo a Tenten pero ella sabía por lo que su prima estaba pasando y la verdad que ella también estaría así después de perder a sus padres en un trágico accidente.

No pensó un segundo mas y empezó hablarle no de ese tema obvio no quería que se hundiera en un mar de llantos incontrolables solo se limito a hacerle preguntas relacionadas al cole...

Tenten: **y saku… ¿qué tal?**

Sakura: **¿de qué hablas?**

Tenten: **Aish… ya sabes si vistes a alguien interesante...**

Sakura: **¿alguien como quien?**

Tenten: **un chico tal vez**

Sakura: **noooo… de que hablas no estoy para eso**

Tenten: **ay sakura vamos sería mejor para ti encontrar a alguien para distraerse un rato ¿no crees?**

Sakura: **no tengo tiempo para salir con chicos ni nada como eso así que por favor no molestes ¿ok...?**

Tenten: **bueno está bien pero eso si te voy a presentar algunas amigas ¿no me digas que no quieres?**

Sakura: **bueno… ya vamos a almorzar que tengo hambre**

Tenten: **ay si yo también…**

Las chicas fueron a la cafetería tomaron sus bandejas con sus almuerzos y se sentaron en una mesa y luego de unos minutos llegaron las amigas de Tenten: Ino, Hinata y Temari.

Ino era una chica extrovertida rubia de cabellos largos, ojos celestes y piel muy blanca pero no tanto como la de sakura.

Hinata era una chica tímida de piel morocha cabellos negros azulados y ojos perlas.

Temari era una chica seria rubia de piel blanca siempre traía atado el cabello en cuatro coletas.

Tenten aprovecho y las presento:

Tenten: **sakura mira ella es Ino, ella Temari ah y Hinata**

Temari:** hola** - muy seria

Ino: **hola ¿Cómo estás? Soy Ino Yamanaka** -muy alegre

Hinata: **hola soy Hinata Hyuga**-muy tímida como siempre)

Sakura: **Sakura Haruno un gusto conocerlas**

Tenten: **oye Ino que tal con Karin**

Ino: **hay no me hables de esa. En cualquier momento exploto y voy a agarrarla a bofetadas no la soporto**

Tenten: **¿ya hablaste con él?**

Ino**: si y dice que solo fue un malentendido y que por favor lo perdone que sin mí se va a morir… que cursi**

Temari: **si parece de novela o mejor dicho lo ensayo.**

Hinata: **ya Temari no seas dura que no ves que Ino está mal con lo que paso...**

Temari: **tienes razón y por eso no debes perdonarlo amiga no te merece**

Ino: **bueno… yo… no sé cómo… decir... que…**

Tenten: **no me digas que lo perdonaste ¡INO…!**

Ino: **Aish… bueno es que me dio un poquito de lastima jejeje**

Temari: **ay dios quien te entiende**

Tenten: **la verdad a veces pienso que eres bipolar amiga**

Sakura escuchaba la conversación atónita no entendía de que rayos estaban hablando ni mucho menos quién diablos era esa KARIN o a quien se referían con EL así que solo se limito a preguntar:

Sakura: **perdón pero ¿de qué están hablando?**

Tenten: **la cosa es así Ino encontró a Karin con su novio Sai besándose y es obvio que esa fea lo hiso con la intención de que Ino y Sai rompieran.**

Temari: **Karin no se aguanta de que ninguno de los chicos no le presten atención la única atención es para acostarse con ella por eso es la zorra del colegio **

Ino: **se garra a todos, se acuesta con todos, hace que las parejitas felices corten… en otras palabras es una perra**

Temari:** ni hablar de cómo se enoja cuando una chica se acerca a Sasuke Uchiha**

Sakura:** y ¿Quién es ese?**

Tenten: **Sasuke y sus amigos son considerados los chicos más lindos del colegio**

Ino: _si pero todas las chicas se mueren solo por sasuke_

Temari: **entre esas chicas esta la zorra de Karin pero pobre chica no se da cuenta de que Uchiha no le da ni la hora**

Tenten: **si el solo sale con chicas de otros colegios nunca se engancho con alguna de acá y no sabemos él porque**

Sakura:** y… ¿tiene algo en especial ese Sasuke?**

Ino: **wau… saku ¿te interesa?- con tono de curiosa**

Sakura**: ¡no solo pregunto!** -sonrojada

Ino: **mmm… ah… es que juega al futbol y tiene un gran físico**

Temari: **lógico… todas se mueren por el**

Tenten: **si además la mirada negra manipulante y su cabellera negra azabache sueño de toda adolescente**

Sakura: **¿están enamoradas del?**

Tenten: **¡QUE…! No…. No Seas tonta nosotras ya tenemos novios o como Hinata un enamorado secreto… bueno ya no es secreto aunque el tarado no lo sabe **

Sakura: **¿y con quienes salen? Digo… ustedes**

Temari: mi novio es Shikamaru

Ino: yo salgo con Sai el chico más lindo de todos…

Tenten: (con cara de ¬¬) **no el más lindo es Neji mi amado, mi novio lo es todo para mi…**

Ino: **como digas… **

Sakura: **ya no peleen**

Temari: **acostúmbrate son así todo el tiempo**

Sakura: **¿y de quien gustas Hinata?** -con tono de curiosa

Hinata: **yo… yo… gusto… de… de…**

Tenten: **Naruto Uzumaki**

Temari: **bip… bip… alerta de zorra **

Las chicas dirigieron la mirada adonde Temari fijaba la vista ¿y cuál fue su sorpresa? Una chica de cabellos naranjas entraba a la cafetería moviendo sus caderas y haciendo sonar sus tocos al chocar contra el piso, detrás de ellas venían otras dos chicas una del mismo color de cabellera de esta y otra de cabellos morados,

Ino: **ah… oh jajajaja- **se rio Ino al percatar el chiste

Sakura: **¿esa es Karin?**

Temari: **mmm… niña inteligente detecta perras igual que yo**

Tenten:** jajajaja puede ser ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?**

Sakura: **no lo sé tal vez por como camina y ni hablar como viste **

Temari: **si definitivamente es como yo..**

Ino:** oh no miren- **interrumpió la linda rubia

Del otro lado de la cafetería estaba Karin gritándole a una niña de unos quince años al parecer se cayo y derramo su jugo en los zapatos tacos agujas negros de la peli naranja, y como fiera que atacan esta reacciono.

Temari: **-**suspiro con pesadez- **pobre niña lo que le espera**

Ino:** te apoyo hermana **

Tenten:** uh no… se acerca para acá **

En eso la voluptuosa chica se acercaba echando al diablo a todo lo que se interponía delante de ella, con dirección claro a donde estaban el grupito de chicas reunidas.

Karin: **oye Temari- **cito la peli naranja-** si tanto quieres el puesto de capitana, gánatelo con trabajo no mandando chicas de 1° año a tirarme jugo en mis zapatos de diseñador **

Temari: **mmm…** -dijo aburrida la chica de ojos marrones- **no se de que hablas**

Karin: **no te hagas… pero sabes que no voy a pelear porque eso seria rebajarme a tu nivel por…**

Temari la interrumpió.

Temari: **¿Qué nivel? **–dijo dando un bostezo

Karin:** contigo no se puede hablar, deberías de dejar salir con tu novio se te está pegando lo vago… jajajaja me retiro no quiero contagiarme de peste, señora Nara-**dijo refiriéndose a Temari- **señora Hyuga, Inomura, Uzumaki-**dijo especificando a Tenten, Ino y Hinata- **y… NUEVITA…-**recontando a sakura

Esto ultimo lo dijo con tono burlón, una vez que se despidió… si es que se puede decir eso, se retiro con su dos vasallas siguiéndolas

Temari: **es una odiosa **

Ino: **si… algún día de estos la voy a matar!**

Tenten:** no le presten atención**

Temari:** si es lo mejor… oh miren quien vienen allí.-**murmuro señalando la puerta-

Tenten: **mmm… si!**

Y ¿Quiénes eran los que entraban por la puerta al lugar?...

Pues eran nada más y nada menos que el grupito mas cool de todo el instituto…

* * *

continuara=====

* * *

bien como prometi les reescribi el segundo capitulo esppro que les haya gustado.. no cambio mucho solo algunas cosas en las conversaciones y agrege la ecena de karin jajjajaja como me mate de risa escribiendo esa parte jajajaja me salen lagrimitas jajajaja...

bueno si les gusto como reactualize ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! nos vemos cuando suba otros capi!

* * *

**rhobritito&co**

**story by: sakutiitah-haruno'rhobritito**

**todos los derechos reservados prohibida su venta y/o distribucion**

**O.o jajajaja keria escribir eso no se por que!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_++~¿les gusto como lo reescribi?~++_

_$%¿me dejan rewiews?%$_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Conociendo a la chica nueva

fiuu! como me demoro para subir capitulos O.o jajaja no se che iba a subir el viernes o el sabado pero me dio ganitas de dejarles hoy el 3° capitulo si es que quieren mañana les dejo el que sigue PERO! me dejan rewiews diciendo:

**RHO BRITITO: quiero que mañana subas el cuarto capi**

jajajaja nahhh joda pero si quieren el que sigue hagamenlo saber! sin nada mas que decir les digo ahhh no esperen! las aclaraciones:

**DICLAIMER:**naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen al señor de los animes** MASASHI KISHIMOTO **peroo... la historia me pertenece a mi y solo a mi... en conclusion a muaa!

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** ninguna por ahora! ¬¬ (mmm...)

**ACLARACIONES:**

rho-britito: narracion de historia

**rho-britito: **dialagos entre personajes

_rho-britito: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_rho-britito:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_rho-britito:_**dialogos en flashback

atencion en la historia aparecera algunas conversaciones en la red social _FACEBOOK_ y apareceran:

**ventana de chat facebook ****y ****fin ventana de chat facebook**

y weee hay taaa ahora si lean tranquilas y disfruten

_**¡vonvoyage!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 3: 

**.**

**.**

**.**

conociendo a la chica nueva

Sasuke entro primero seguido de Neji Hyuga el novio de Tenten, luego Shikamaru Nara quien salía con Temari no Sabaku, Kiba el chico que se "agarraba" o "transaba" a toda la población femenina del instituto solo por molestar ya que no todas lo querian y el rubio más gracioso e imperativo Naruto Uzumaki este último no tenia novia o alguna relación sentimental tampoco se sabía si gustaba de alguna chica pero lo que si se sabía era de que Hinata Hyuga la chica tímida del curso sentía cierta atracción por Naruto pero él no lo percibía.

Buscaron mesas libres donde disfrutar su receso pero no encontraron ninguna así que se resignaron a sentarse con las chicas.

Kiba: **hola hermosas señoritas**

Todos bufaron por lo bajo ¿Qué acaso Kiba no se daba cuenta de que a veces podía ser un poco baboso? (N/A: ¿un poco? XD). Pero a pesar de todo ocasionalmente llegaba a ser algo gracioso, aunque no siempre.

Ino aprovecho la oportunidad y les presento a todos los muchachos a sakura.

Ino: **¡oigan chicos!**-Grito llamando la atención de todos

Shikamaru: **¡que problemática!-** se quejo el Nara- **no grites**

Tenten: **ya que-** se metió en la conversación la oji café**- ellas es mi prima sakura- sakura preséntate-** le reprocho a la peli rosa

Sakura: **he… hola…-** dijo la oji jade en un susurro casi inaudible… pero esto fue suficiente para que la "bomba" Uzumaki estallara

Naruto: **hola ¿Cómo estás? Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki… un gusto conocerte sakura ¿de dónde vienes?- **le decía mientras la zarandeaba-**¿en donde vives? ¿sera cerca de mi casa? Mmm no creo pe…-**no pudo terminar su frase ya que el peli azabache lo interrumpió

Sasuke: **ya dobe la estas asustando- **dijo el uchiha

Naruto: **te callas porque el único que asusta a alguien aquí eres tu con esa cara de muerto y con el tono 'no le tengo miedo a nada'** – esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo las típicas comillas con los dedos

Pero antes de que se desate una tormenta, la rubia de ojos celeste intervino

Ino: **chicos ¿no vieron a mi amor?**

Shikamaru**: no lo sé estaba hablando con lee creo que estaba pidiendo el cronograma de los próximos juegos- **indico el castaño de coleta

Ino: **ha es verdad… el equipo de porristas no creo que participe hasta por lo menos dos temporadas mas**

Kiba: **oh no ¿Por qué?** - con tono de decepción

Ino: **es que Hanabi se quebró la muñeca hace una semana y no encontramos una voladora**

Naruto: **oh que mal espero que mejore**

Hinata: **si esperemos que este mejor**- menciono la oji perla algo roja y tímida

Naruto: **Hinata ¿ella es tu hermana pequeña? ¿no…?**

Pobre Hinata ante la manifestación del rubio enrojeció como un tomate y obvio el tartamudeo se hiso presente.

Hinata: **eh… eh… si… na… Naruto**

Naruto: **si necessitas algo solo dimelo.**

Hinata: **sss…si**

Todos escuchaban incrédulos la conversación de la Hyuga y el Uzumaki. Sin percatarse de que ciertos ojos ónix miraban fijamente a la nueva chica.

A temari se le ocurrió una idea descabellada para llamar la atención del uchija que estaba sentado sin decir nada, al parecer temari se dio cuenta de que el miraba a sakura cuando ella se distraía y le hiso una pregunta un poco fuera de lugar pero que dio un buen resultado.

Temari: **y ¿Uchiha?** – pregunto curiosa la rubia de ojos marrones

Sasuke: **¿qué pasa Temari?**

Temari: **nada solo quería preguntarte ¿si ya conseguiste novia?**

Sasuke: **¿y que acaso eso te interesa o quieres dejarlo a Shikamaru por mi? – **recito el peli azabache con una sonrisa de lado (N/A: que hot!)

Temari: **pues mira que no** - con tono de molesta

Sasuke: **entonces no preguntes**

Temari: **ah y además quiero presentarte a mi amiga sakura…**

Sakura: **QUE… ¿de qué hablas?- **dijo la peli rosa captando el doble sentido

Temari: **tranquila solo preséntate- **apunto la oji marrones guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole un ademan con la m

Sakura: **Ho… hola… me llamo… sakura**

Sasuke: **hola soy Sasuke Uchiha**

Sakura: **un gusto conocerte Sasuke**-muy tímida y ni hablar como un tomate-

Sasuke: **¿de dónde vienes?**

Sakura: **de Francia allí vivía con mis padres**

Sasuke: **Una chica francesa y ¿por qué viniste aquí?**

Sakura: **es una larga historia**

Sasuke: **¿en qué parte de Tokio vives?**

Sakura: **en el barrio privado de linos con tenten**

Sasuke: **oh yo también vivo hay a solo 4 metros de alli**

Sakura: **Me contaron que juegas futbol** - con una sonrisa

Sasuke: **si soy el capitán del equipo**

En eso Naruto interrumpe (N/A: como siempre ¬¬)

Naruto: **oye sasuke nos dijeron que las porristas no van a animar los próximos juegos**

Sasuke: **¿y a mí que con eso?**

Sakura la chica tímida empezaba a tomar confianza de sus nuevos amigos y se unió a la conversación

Sakura: **¿hay un equipo de porristas aquí?… ¡qué lindo!**

Naruto: **si ¿Por qué?**

Sakura: **yo era la capitana del escuadrón de mi colegio en Francia- **explico con una sonrisa nostálgica

Ino que escucho se quedo sorprendida y no dudo en hacerle una linda propuesta

Ino: **oye saku necesitamos una voladora y pronto **

Sakura: **¿Por qué?**

Ino: **Hanabi se quebró la muñeca por culpa de Karin**

Tenten: **si… ella es la capitana del escuadrón ¡por desgracia!- **intercedió la chica de dos chongitos

Ino: **si… la obligo a hacer un truco peligroso hanabi perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso y bueno paso lo peor.**

Sakura: **pero no tendrían que haberle llamado la atención**

Temari:** créeme nadie se mete con Karin**

Sakura: **wau eso es ser dura pero por ustedes lo intentare**

Tenten: **perfecto hoy a la tarde tenemos ensayo**

Sin que se dieran cuenta la hora se fue y toco el timbre de regreso a clases todos paso la tarde y toco el timbre de salida sakura esperaba en la puerta de entrada a su prima que sin darse cuenta la perdió de vista en la salida sin dudarlo saco su celular y marco al número de tenten.

**-¿tenten en donde estas? te estoy esperando**

-_ay perdón neji me invito a su casa y me olvide de avisarte jejeje…_

-**bueno no hay problema**

-_perdóname sakura_

-**no hay problema solo ve**

_-te lo compasare luego adiós corazón_

**-adiós diviértete**

Sakura colgó el teléfono y pensó. _Ay dios ahora tengo que irme sola_. Pero de pronto una escucho una voz conocida.

Sasuke: **¿estás sola?**

Sakura se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

Sakura: **eh… si**

Sasuke: **¿quieres que te lleve a casa en mi auto?**

Sakura: **está bien**

Sakura subió al auto de Sasuke y el chico la llevo a casa en el camino no hablaron solo se miraron de reojo. Era algo mágico era amor a primera vista y Sasuke lo sabia nunca había sentido algo así sakura era la chica más linda que había visto en la vida pero su orgullo uchiha no lo quería demostrar solo. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo en que el aceptara ese amor.

Mientras tanto sakura sentía lo mismo y tampoco lo quería demostrar solo quería seguir con su vida normal ya que quedo dolida luego de la muerte de sus padres en aquel trágico accidente días antes de que ella cumpliera dieciséis.

Sin saber cuándo, el auto paro frente de la casa donde sakura vivía ella se bajo y con una suave voz se despidió.

Sakura: **gracias por traerme**

Sasuke: **no hay problema**

El uchiha se despidió y emprendió marcha hacia su hogar.

Ella no lo podía creer de verdad se estaba enamorando de el capitán del equipo pero no era aquello lo que quería pero tal vez eso sería lo mejor para ella, tal vez eso la haría olvidar su "pasado" como ella le decía sin embargo otra parte de su mente no quería asimilar aquello que sentía. Empezó a caminar y llego a la puerta, toco el timbre luego de unos segundos una mujer de cabellos color café le abrió la puerta la saludo muy alegremente era su tía (la mama de Tenten).

Aiko: **hola saku ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue?**

Sakura: **hola tía estoy un poco cansada pero un lindo día**

Aiko: **oh pasa cariño… ¿viniste sola?**

Sakura: **no me trajo un compañero del colegio creo que vive cerca de aquí**

Aiko: **ah es Sasuke es un muy buen chico**

Sakura: **ah...**

Aiko: **¿adónde esta Tenten?**

Sakura: **se fue con Neji a su casa**

Aiko: **a si… bueno deberías ir a descansar**

Sakura: **a las 7 voy a ir con Tenten a entrenar para las porristas**

Aiko: **¿te anotaste con las porristas? Qué bien saku…**

Sakura: **jejeje me podría despertar a las seis de la tarde**

Aiko: **no hay problema**

y haci comienza la nueva vida de Sakura Haruno la chica francesa que perdió a sus padres en un terrible y lamentable accidente...

* * *

continuara... =====

* * *

ustedes que creen ¿estubo largo? yo la verdad no se pero ya ta ya lo subi O.o jajajajajajajaja nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion que depende de ustedes el dia en que actualize sii... ya saben lo de el comienzo oh cierto me olvidaba voy a volver a subir el 2° capi porque no me gusto como lo subi... la verdad me emocione por esos dos benditos rewiews y lo subi asinomas... jajaja si ya se eso no se hace pero me emocione soy una escritora novata todavia... bueno aqui los dejo chaucito!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**CAMBIE MI NOMBRE sakuriitah haruno**

**A SAKURIITAH-HARUNO'RHOBRITITO **

**HACI QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN SIGO **

**SIENDO YO (LA MEJOR) JAJAJA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_a la bim a la bam a la bim bom ba _

_argentina, argentina ra ra ra_

_¿rewiews?_


	4. La capitana del equipo de porristas

hola reportandose RHO BRITITO aqui con la conti... perdon por no haber subido el viernes es que aca en la argentina el 21 llega la primavera y tambien es la fista de los estudiantes y weee... sali de joda jajajaja pero no se preocupen no estoy en pedo O.o... aaaaclaaaraaciooones...!

**DICLAIMER:**naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen al papi de los animes** MASASHI KISHIMOTO **peroo... la historia me pertenece a mi y solo a mi...

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** ninguna por ahora! ¬¬

**ACLARACIONES:**

rho-britito: narracion de historia

**rho-britito: **dialagos entre personajes

_rho-britito: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_rho-britito:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_rho-britito:_**dialogos en flashback

atencion en la historia aparecera algunas conversaciones en la red social _FACEBOOK_ y apareceran:

**ventana de chat facebook ****y ****fin ventana de chat facebook**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capitulo 4:**

.

.

.

**la capitana del equipo de porristas**

Eran las seis y media de la tarde sakura ya se había despertado tomo una ducha para quitarse los nervios… si nervios últimamente soñaba con ese día, el cual marco su vida.

_Flashback_

_Tres de la mañana._

_una linda peli rosa bajaba de una limosina blanca con la sonrisa de punta a punta al parecer había vuelto de una fiesta llevaba un suelto vestido estampado de flores que llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos color negro de tacos bajos, su cabello rosa pastel iba suelto y no llevaba maquillaje ya que no le gustaba mucho esta idea…_

_-__**señorita Sakura llega usted temprano**__- decía una mujer joven de cortos cabellos negros mientras abría la puerta_

_-__**ah hola Aimé…-**__ contesto la oji-jade al ingresar a la mansión_

_-__**¿Qué tal la fiesta?-**__Expreso la ama de llaves de los Haruno _

_-__**mmm… buena pero… mi cumpleaños es mañana ¿no sé porque tanta previa**__?- cito sakura algo cansada _

_-__**¿previa?**_

_-__**si… previa mis amigos hicieron esta fiesta para festejar un día antes mi cumple y mañana quieren salir de nuevo… **__(N/A: ¿qué fiesta? JODA! Jajajaja XD)_

_-__**pues la verdad yo no sé que hacen los jóvenes hoy en día pero pienso que deberías disfrutar porque cumples 16 una vez en la vida**__- comento con tono maternal la señora mientras le acariciaba el cachete izquierdo_

**_-si tienes razón- _**_dijo la peli rosa- __**bueno me voy a dormir estoy cansadita mucha diversión por hoy-**__ recito mientras se encaminaba a subir al segundo piso- __**uh… Aimé ¿están mis hermanos?**_

**_-si arriba en el despacho de tu padre- _**_contesto Aimé- parecen que están con algún negocio por que pidió que no los molestaran _

**_-qué raro… _**

_Sakura subió hacia su habitación pero la curiosidad la venció y fue a espiar al despacho de su padre._

_Avanzaba por el corredor a paso lento y cauteloso _(N/A: como cuando queres ir a prender los aparatitos de internet en medio de la noche Jajajaja yo hago eso)_ al acercarse a su destino se dio cuenta de que oía voces en un tono nada claro, las voces se incrementaban al aproximarse mas hacia el despacho una luz se filtraba por la puerta de este la cual estaba entre abierta. Sin hacer ningún ruido se acerco hasta situarse alado del umbral. Estaban su hermana y su hermano mayor en silencio… pero esperen su hermana estaba ¿llorando? Demonios que rayos pasaba allí … sin premoniciones se quedo quieta y fija para no hacer ningún ruido algo le estaban ocultando hasta que la autoritaria vos de su hermano resonó llamando la atención de la peli castaña la hermana de sakura mayor por cinco años… _

_¿Qué escucho? Una conversación nada linda…_

_Fin de flashback_

Salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de que ya era tarde. Tomo una toalla y entro al tocador a darse un relajante baño. Luego de estos se puso un conjunto deportivo negro y unas topper del mismo color.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para merendar algo pues no había comido nada desde las tres de la tarde y espero a tenten que todavía se estaba cambiando la bien ilusa recién había regresado de la casa de Neji. Luego de unos minutos salió la oji-café con el equipo tomo las llaves del auto de su padre y salieron para el gimnasio donde entrenaba el escuadrón lunes, miércoles y viernes desde las siete hasta las nueve.

-**maldita sea llegamos tarde- **cito tenten

**-no me mires a mi yo no me demore en la casa de Neji**- se burlo sakura

**-hmp… pero yo tengo novio así que no molestes**- contesto la peli castaña- **ya te dije deber…**

**-no empieces porque si no te golpeo**- la interrumpió la oji jade algo malhumorada

-**aish… que mal humor**

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤

_Luego de unos minutos…._

Llegaron un poco tarde al lugar de entrenamiento. el equipo ya estaba calentando Sakura estaba contenta hace meses que no practicaba rutinas de porristas, pero la felicidad se corto cuando se escucho el grito de una voz chillona y algo desesperante era ella Karin la capitana del equipo, cuando a Sakura le hablaron sobre ella no la creía tan mala pero luego del pequeño "encuentrito" en la cafetería del instituto le dejo marcado quien era dueña del colegi.

Karin era una chica muy mala y creída de cabello largo rojo a un lado tenia planchado y el otro algo así como desmechado, contaba con un cuerpo perfecto pero de cara no era muy linda, todo tenía que salir bien si ella estaba al mando si no la pagarías si lo hiciste mal.

Con ella siempre iban otras dos "plásticas" eran Tayuyá y Kin su dos subordinadas eran de aquellas chicas que seguían a la que tenía más poder en conclusión eso no era amistad solo era conveniencia por tanto que al estar con Karin ellas también tendrían popularidad.

Karin se acerco a donde estaban tenten y saku… con un muy mal humor.

-**oye tarada el horario es a las siete llevas diez minutos de retraso- **grito la peli roja teñida (N/A: Jajajaja teñida XD)

-**ay lo siento mi reina pero tenía que hacer algo antes de venir aquí.- **se burlo tenten

**-a mí no me interesa… nada es más importante que entrenar- **le volvió a gritar

**-oh perdón no me di cuenta- **dijo con tono de indiferencia la peli castaña

**-¿qué dijiste mocosa arrogante?-** se exalto Karin

**-¿yo?... nada importante (¬¬)**

**-quiero treinta vueltas a la cancha por estúpida-** dijo la peli naranja con una mueca de enfado

**-¿treinta? **

**-sí y no te quejes porque si no te hare subir y bajar las gradas la cantidad de veces que se me dé la gana**

Tenten solo asintió y se fue a cumplir su castigo no tenía el humor suficiente para pelear con la tonta de Karin, la cual se quedo mirándola desde un costado de la cancha con una sonrisa victoriosa. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Tenten había venido con otra chica.

**-¿qué haces aquí?- **dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para encarar a sakura

**-eh… yo… yo… soy…- **intentaba contestar sakura algo nerviosa

**-mira pelo de chicle aquí no se aceptan observadores menos de otros colegios**

**-no… yo soy…**-

Pero antes de completar una voz familiar salió en su defensa

**-ella es la nueva voladora-** decía una rubia mientras se acercaba- **hola sakura**

**-ah hola Ino- **saludo amablemente la peli rosa

**-¡¿QUE?!... yo no pedí una nueva voladora- **dijo Karin como si echara fuego

-**pero Hanabi no puede hacer los trucos por su muñeca-** replico la chica de orbes celestes

**-no me interesa, mañana animaremos con o sin Hanabi- **concreto la oji rojos

En ese momento se metió temari de muy mal humor porque ya no la aguantaba

**-mira Karin hoy no estoy para aguantarte a sí que o te pones las pilas o yo misma tomare el mando**

**-bueno… fórmense para comenzar con la rutina- **dijo Karin con un poco de miedo

**-Karin te falto algo- **recito la rubia de coletas

**-oye ya basta tú no eres la capitana- **se enfado la peli roja

**-no… pero soy la sub capitana también tengo derecho**- contradijo la rubia

**-ay te detesto…** Bufo Karin molesta

**-ven aquí sakura te vamos a probar- **se dirigió Temari a la peli rosa

Sakura se acerco y todos los integrantes del la escuadra se formaron.

**-sakura o como sea que te llames vamos a hacer una pirámide tu iras arriba pero… parada- **ordeno la capitana

**-por mí no hay problema **

**-bueno aquí no te hagas la buena mira que yo soy la mejor de todas**

**-disculpa no quise ofenderte capitana **

**-bueno chicas no peleen… - **intervino Temari

Temari tomo de la mano a Sakura y la llevo a donde estaban Ino, Hinata y Tenten esta ultima estaba cansada por las treinta vueltas que la capitana la había obligado a correr.

**-muy buena esa saku- **la alabo la oji celeste

**-si la dejaste enojada- **ahora hablo Hinata

**-pero no le dije nada malo- **contesto la peli rosa tímidamente

**-es verdad pero no la molestes- **

**-y… ¿Por qué?**

**-a Karin todo le molesta- **continuo Temari

**-¡que amargada!- **se burlo sakura

**-eso es verdad… jajajaja- **se reía Ino- **pero no la molestes **

**-si es mejor si no… se va a vengar y no la vas a pasar lindo- **prosiguió la oji

**-wau… eso es maldad… y… ¿como la aguantan?- **pregunto la oji jade

**-tenemos que hacerlo porqué se nos exige una actividad extra a la tarde- **contesto la peli castaña

**-y es la única libre- **prosiguió la oji perla

**-¿a mí también? **

**-si tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar**

**-chicas creo que deberíamos ir con el resto del equipo**- explico Ino- **viene Karin para aquí**

**-¡dije que se formen para la pirámide!- **objeto la cabecilla del escuadrón (N/A: cabezota jajajaja XD)

Las chicas hicieron caso tomaron formación en la colchoneta que se extendía por todo el piso del gimnasio y esperaron la voz de mando

**-todos harán una pirámide como la hacemos siempre pero esta vez la nueva ira en la punta ¿entendieron?- **expreso la peli roja

**-¡sí!- **afirmaron al unisonó el grupo

**-oh espera sakura- **detuvo Karin a la peli rosa que pasaba por su lado

**-ah ¿si…?- **pregunto la oji verde

**-como dije subirás a la punta **

**-ok… entiendo- **manifestó sakura

**-pero...- **hizo una breve pausa la cual inquieto a la peli rosa- **subirás con un salto mortal**

**-no es difícil pero alguien me tiene que ayudar es lógico**

**-ay bueno… mmm… a ver- **la capitán empezó a buscar a alguien para que ayude a la novata tu…. Kei tú la ayudaras a dar un salto hasta la punta de la pirámide.

**-si tu lo dices- **dijo el recién nombrado

Kei era un chico de cabello negro con destellos morado era del tipo serio.

Entonces se dio la voz de mando y todo el equipo estaba formado en una pirámide bien hecha

**-¿lista? **

**-claro… ¡ahora!**

Kei agarro a la peli rosa por la cintura y la lanzo por los aires la chica de ojos verde hiso tres vueltas y cayó en la punta de La pirámide no lo podía creer realmente le había salido bien.

La pelirroja se quedo con la boca abierta la "nueva"… la chica nueva la había superado ni ella podía hacer ese truco que recientemente la peli rosa había realizado volando por los aires se enojo más de lo que estaba y solo dijo

**-nada mal pero hace falta más practica si queremos impresionar y dar un buen ejemplo… bien hoy se irán temprano ya pueden retirarse **

En cuestión de segundos el gimnasio ya estaba vacio solo estaban la capitana y la sub capitana dejando todo en orden ya que, al otro día venía el equipo de básquet a ocupar el lugar y el escuadrón si o si debía dejar todo en su lugar

**-acéptalo salió bien- **hablo Temari mientras enrollaba la colchoneta

**-¡ni te creas!- **afirmo Karin guardando el equipo de música que hoy no habían usado

-**lo que tú tienes es miedo-** sugirió la rubia

**-¿de qué hablas?**

**-tienes miedo de que la nueva te supere, que nosotros nos hartemos de ti y que la elijamos capitana- **soltó Temari

**-y si eso pasa te enojaras… ¿verdad? Digo… tu siempre quisiste ser capitana ¿o acaso miento?- **aclaro Karin algo fastidiada

**-no… no mientes pero desde hace ya un tiempo que no sueño con eso **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-digamos que una zanahoria parlante llamada Karin destruyo mis sueños **

**-no me culpes por tus errores.- **definió arrogante la peli roja

**-no te culpo pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, porque eso eres una estúpida destruye sueños- **interpreto mal humorada Temari- **y si me disculpas tengo que irme… **

Se fue azotando la puerta dejando sola a una Karin algo… **_¿arrepentida?_**

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤

**En la casa de tenten…**

Sakura y Tenten hacia media hora que habían llegado de el entrenamiento las dos estaban cenando …

**-saku hoy estuviste genial**- comento la peli castaña

**-no fue para tanto solo hice lo que sé hacer- **dijo sakura mientras sonreía

-**sí pero eso no es lo único bien que haces**- manifestó la oji miel- **si bien recuerdo a ti te encantaba jugar a la súper modelo y modelabas bien y ni hablar de las poses que te mandabas- **enumero mientras movía el tenedor graciosamente

**-no… ya no hago eso-** la cara de la peli rosa cambio a una de angustia

Tenten se dio cuenta de esto y se golpeo mentalmente, rayos no debía decir eso… lo olvido completamente.

**-jajajaja porque ya estas grandecita jajajaja- **_espero que esto funcione- _se decía mentalmente

**-amen hermana… tu lo dijiste jajajaja-** esto hizo reír a la oji jade pero no evito en pensar en el sueño

_….._**_-Que le vamos a decir a sakura, mañana llegaran los cuerpos- _**_decía una peli castaña mientras lloraba_

**_-la verdad- _**_contesto frio un peli rojo pero en su voz se notaba quebrada _

**_-estás loco solo tiene quince años no lo va a aguantar... ademas mañana es su cumplaños_**

**_-¿y qué quieres? ¿decirle que alargaran la visita a México? Estás loca si crees que lo asimilara ella es una niña inteligente sabrá que le estamos mintiendo- _**_el tono de voz del chico aumento _

**_-está bien pero yo le diré… yo le informare de la MUERTE de nuestros padres…_**

* * *

**_continuara====_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

..:::Saluditos y Besitos para Ustedes ::…

**_danny:_** _(no hay problema decime lo que quieras pero no te pases O.o jajaja)_

_-rho-_

_**thanya uchiha: **__(con respecto a la pareja gaamatsu te apoyo si son lindos pero... tengo otros planes _

_para ellos lo mismo que el fic sigan leyendo y descubriran que M... piensa mi mente perversa)_

_-rho-_

**_soadUchiha:_**_ (claro que no voy a dejar de subir pienso terminarlo si o si)_

_-rho-_

**_mitchel0420: _**_(¿de argentina? claro de corazon ¿cuando venis a mi pago?)_

_-rho-_

_**danielitaXx**__: (aww gracias me alegro que te guste es de fans para fans)_

_-rho-_

**_DESEE-NEE: _**_(claro que leo otras historias pero estoy tratando de que sea original _

_haci no me traten de plagiadora. pero... gracias por tus concejos los tengo en cuenta bss)_

_-rho-_

_**DULCECITO311:**__ (perdon creo que ahora no hay erreores grax por el concejo los tengo en cuenta t.k.m)_

_._

_._

_._

**_nos leemos pronto! sayonara capaz que el lunes! porkee el domingo vuelvo a salir de joda!_**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/o\*\*\*\*\*\*\**

**No me merezco un RR?**

**\*\*\*\*\*\*\o/*/*/*/*/*/*/**


	5. Un Bello Incidente

**DICLAIMER:**naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen al papi de los animes** MASASHI KISHIMOTO **peroo... la historia me pertenece a mi y solo a mi...

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** ninguna por ahora! ¬¬

**ACLARACIONES:**

rho-britito: narracion de historia

**rho-britito: **dialagos entre personajes

_rho-britito: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_rho-britito:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_rho-britito:_**dialogos en flashback

atencion en la historia aparecera algunas conversaciones en la red social _FACEBOOK_ y apareceran:

**ventana de chat facebook ****y ****fin ventana de chat facebook**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**Un bello incidente**

**.**

_(-sakura nuestros padres… murieron en un accidente-)_

**.**

Se despertó agitada y perdida, otra vez había soñado con eso, _maldita sea__, _pensó _como rayos hago para sacarme esa noche de mi cabeza_, se preguntaba asi misma, desde que llego a Japón ese perturbador sueño lo revivió cada noche de este pésimo mes, si… ya había pasado un mes a partir de su "mudanza", mudanza que no sabía si seria temporal o quien sabe tal vez sería eterna ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Fácil sus hermanos no daban señal de vida, no la llamaban, no le mandaban e-mails, ni una carta, ni siquiera la llamaron cuando llego a su nuevo destino, lo único que hacían era mantener a día todos sus gastos y si digo todos, es "todo". Pero eso no le bastaba por el amor de dios son sus hermanos porque no se acuerdan de ella, aunque se preocupan cubriendo los gastos de todo.

Era viernes por la mañana, el último día de la semana escolar, tal vez mañana saldrían de compras o quizás no, ya que ellas estaban ocupadas con sus novios, no es que ella tuviera envidia si no que en estos momentos no quería saber lo que es tener un 'amorío' como haci decirlo, no es que no quisiera, motivo _miedo al amor… _haci lo denomino su abuela hace tres años.

_Flashback_

**_-¡Abuelita!- _**_gritaba una niña de trece años mientras subía las escaleras __**-¡Abuelita chiyo!-**_

_El cabello rosa de la niña se mecía en un gracioso vaivén a causa de los movimientos que realizaba al correr, y esa animadora risa retumbaba por todo el corredor. Se detuvo ante la fina puerta de algarrobo marrón oscuro y si pensarlo dos veces se adentro a la habitación._

_Al acceder a aquella habitación no pudo ver nada ya que la pieza estaba oscura, se acerco a la cama donde yacía su querida abuela acostada la razón… neumonía… si… su venerada nana padecía de neumonía atípica avanzada y desde hace tres meses que estaba en cama solo se levantaba para que la lleven al médico a hacerse los tratamiento necesarios a tal enfermedad._

**_-Hola nana ¿Cómo estás?- _**_saludo amablemente la oji jade-_

**_-muy bien hija tú como estas-_**_ devolvió el saludo la abuela_

**_-mmm… muy bien-_**_ dudo sakura_

**_-sakura ¿Qué pasa?-_**_ le pregunto a su nieta __**–problemas… con… chi… cos…-**__dijo a modo de suspenso para molestar a la inocente chica_

**_-eh… si- _**_se rindió su abuela tenía razón-_

**_-sakura cariño acércate…- _**_le pidió a su "bebe" _

_La niña se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado de su venerada nana_

**_-sabes…-_**_comenzó a hablar la anciana __**–no tienes que tenerle temor al amor… ahora serás asi pero con el tiempo serás toda una señorita y el amor te tomara desprevenida pero sabrás controlarlo porque serás mas madura-**_

**_-oye ¿Cómo sabias…?- _**_pregunto dudosa sakura_

**_-retoño yo ya pase por todo eso- _**_le contesto la abuela chiyo- __**y tu problema no es que no quieres enamorarte si no que **__le tienes miedo al amor…_

_Fin del flashback_

Y luego de eso tres días después la abuela chiyo murió otra muerte para la trágica historia de los Haruno.

Se levanto de la cama con un ligero bostezo se acerco a la ventana _genial día lluvioso lo que me faltaba_ se lamentaba se adentro al tocador y se dio una ligera ducha luego se coloco su uniforme y se miro en el espejo del tóale blanco de madera que se encontraba en su amplia habitación, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que poseía unas horribles ojeras gracias a las constante pesadillas nocturnas, sakura no era amiga de los maquillajes pero ahora solo por emergencia los usaría, camino hacia el closet y saco una bella caja redonda rosada con corazones rojos allí guardaba los maquillajes. Puso la caja sobre el tóale y se puso un poco de mascara para tapar las marcas violetas, luego se coloco una fina capa de delineador liquido y acabo con un poco de rímel.

Se aliso el cabello y se coloco dos trabitas para dar un toque de dulzura a sus rosas cabellos, tomo sus cosas y bajo las escaleras su prima ya la estaba esperando.

**-lista Saku ya nos… va… mos…- **se detuvo Tenten** –Sakura te maquillaste- **más que una pregunta fue una afirmación

**-eh si… supongo que si jejeje- **le contesto la peli rosa desconcertada

**-¡AH! Con razón… esa es la llovizna- **se burlo Tenten

**-ya vámonos que ya paro.**

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al coche negro estacionado cerca del porche de la casa su transporte al colegio

**| =3 | =3 | =3 |=3| =3 | =3 | =3 |=3| =3 | =3 | =3 |=3| =3 | =3 | =3 |=3| =3 | =3 | =3 =3 **

En el estacionamiento del colegio estaba la barra (N/A: grupo XD) más popular del colegio todos reunidos en el auto.

**-miren lo que me compre…jejeje**- gritaba en vez de hablar un rubio

**-¿qué es?- **se entusiasmo un peli café- **naruto ¿Qué es?**

**-que problemático- **dijo Shikamaru

**-una patineta de último modelo dos ruedas y una buena dinámica- **presumía el recién nombrado

**- Noooo! Es la nueva DXD ¿puedo usarla? Por favor naruto… por favor hago lo que sea solo será una vueltita-** lloraba como un chiquito Kiba

**-¿lo que sea?-** se intereso naruto

**-SI… te paso la tarea de matemáticas- **ofreció el peli café

**-ah… trato hecho- **dijo alegre el chico de ojos celeste **–toma sin ningún rasguño y es en serio**

**-ok-** dijo Kiba mientras tomaba la DXD, la monto y en unos segundos ya se había ido

**-ustedes dos parecen chiquitos de jardín de infantes-** aseguro un oji perla

**-ay cállate imbécil no pedí opiniones tuyas-** se quejo el rubio

**-tú a mi no me callas bastardo-** se defendió Neji

**-imbécil- **lo insulto Naruto

**-ya no peleen que me sacan de quicio-** por primera vez intervino el azabache algo malhumorado

**-que humor uchiha-** se burlo Neji

**-que camioneta- **alabo Naruto al ver pasar delante de ellos una camioneta 4x4 negra

**-esta buenísima-** se unió Shikamaru el chico que tampoco hablaba mucho

**-hmp…-** la única contestación del chico de ojos ónix

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el peli café parlante regreso

**-fiuu! Esta muy buena- **decía Kiba mientras alzaba la patineta

**-tardaste mucho!- **se quejo Naruto

**-ah es que me entretuve con una escena conmovedora en la entrada.- **decía el oji marrón

**-¿que viste?- **pregunto interesado el rubio

**-no se… ya no me acuerdo jejeje-** replico el Inozuka mientras se rascaba la nuca

**-ya no te hagas el misterioso y cuenta-** se enojo el uzumaki

**-bueno… bueno estaba…-** contaba el peli café

**-uh este a veces no lo aguanto-** dijo fastidiado el oji celeste **–ya apúrate con las novedades**

**-bueno… ya Sakura la francesita se estaba bajando de una camioneta negra 4x4 último modelo…- **narraba el oji marrones

**-ah hace como diez minutos paso una haci- **detallo Naruto

**-oye no me interrumpas- **expreso el Inozuka **–como decía se estaba bajando de la camioneta cuando de la nada vino Rock Lee y la ayudo a terminar de bajarse-**

**-y… ¿Qué con eso?- **recito el Hyuga

**-que después de eso ella se aparto y él le empezó a tirar besos algo muy bochornoso- **expreso Kiba

**-además se le quiso acercar a dar un beso y…- **no pudo seguir

El uchiha le había arrebatado la patineta en un movimiento rápido y algo brusco, la monto y en un santiamén ya estaba en la puerta del prestigiado colegio y tal como dijo el Inozuka están allí Lee, Sakura y Tenten… esperen el no dijo nada de la novia del Hyuga, entonces no hubo tal beso ¡maldita sea! Iba a gran velocidad que no se percato de que sakura y la oji cafés se estaban dirigiendo adentro por la senda, por donde iba él en la patineta, quiso frenar pero el agua que dejo la llovizna no lo ayudo y bueno paso lo peor y rápido.

**-¡CUIDADO!- **advirtió sasuke preocupado

**-¡AH!- **grito la peli rosa mientras caía

Ya que no pudo frenar se llevo por delante a la frágil peli rosa además cayeron al piso los dos, como una película ella abajo y el arriba.

Tenten miraba la escena entre maravillada y enojada, Naruto que llegaba corriendo ante ver tal suceso solo tenía ganas de reírse de su tarado amigo y el resto del instituto miraban incrédulo tal hecho.

Y ellos… ellos estaban en su mundo nadie existía para ellos ese momento fue mágico y único los dos se miraban ojos verdes contra ónix en una danza de miradas que no pararían hasta que…

**-uchiha córrete la estas aplastando- **grito la prima de sakura

**-eh si- **al fin reacciono el azabache Se aparto del lado de sakura

**-sakura lo lamento no fue mi intención- **le decía el peli negro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

**-sss... si no hay problema- **musito la peli rosa una vez que estuvo arriba

**-estas bien no te golpeaste- **pregunto el uchiha algo… ¿preocupado?

**-si perfecta solo que… wou…!- **recito sakura mientras se tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza

**-saku ¿qué paso?- **pregunto dudosa la chica de dos chongitos

**-nada solo un mareo-**

**-¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- **examino el azabache

**-no estoy bi…-**

**-¡SAKURA!- **grito la prima de la peli rosa

No pudo terminar de contestar la peli rosa ya que a causa del golpe y el mareo callo desmayada. Gracias a los buenos reflejos del Uchiha pudo atraparla antes de caer de nuevo al húmedo piso.

**-tarado mira lo que hiciste-** lo reto Tenten

**-pero yo…-** manifestó el azabache

**-ya cállate levántala y llévala a la enfermería si no te diste cuenta se desmayo.-**indago la oji cafés

**-está bien. Ya no me grites-** se enojo el Uchiha

**-solo llévala a primeros auxilios- **intervino por primera vez el rubio interactivo Naruto

Sasuke tomo de una manera delicada a Sakura, como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana, recorrió medio instituto para poder llegar a la enfermería , y no se percato de que ciertos ojos rojos, lo miraron con cierto enfado cuando paso por delante de ella…

**-¿viste eso?-** expreso burlona Kin

**-mmm… sí que romántico**- dijo algo atontada Tayuyá

**-ya cállense las dos-** grito histérica Karin- **eso no fue nada lindo… esa perra rosada no me va a quitar a mi Sasukito-** el grito retumbo por todo el corredor

Luego de recorrer medio instituto con la peli rosa en brazos al fin llegaron a la preciada sala de enfermería, donde entro y deposito cuidadosamente a la oji jade que todavía no despertaba de su reciente desmayo, luego de él se adentro la chica que a veces podía llegar a ser chocante la prima de Sakura, Tenten, estaba de mal humor y eso se le notaba en sus ojos no podía creer lo que el uchiha acababa de hacer…

**-ya uchiha lárgate de aquí-** lo reto Tenten

**-No... No me voy-** le advirtió el azabache

**-vete que aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer o quieres volver a hacerla desmayar- **manifestó la oji cafés

**-te dije que no me voy.-**

**-que no me escuchaste…te dije que…- **pero una suave voz la detuvo

**-chicos no peleen si no la niña no se va a despertar- **decía la enfermera mientras entraba

**-ah hola señorita shizune-** saludo amable Tenten

**-buenos días-** saludo frio Sasuke (N/A: aaaah no puede ser tan sexy XB [bababa] noo… si puede te amo Sasuke-kun jajaja)

**-chicos pienso que ya hicieron mucho en traerla aquí por favor vuelvan a sus respectivos salones-** dijo sonriente la enfermera

**-no yo de aquí no me voy-** anuncio la peli Marrón –**Sakura es mi prima y no la dejare sola… además el que se debe ir es Uchiha el armo todo esto-**

**-bueno creo que tiene algo de razón, por favor joven Uchiha vuelva al salón de clases- **pidió cordialmente Shizune

**-hmp… con permiso- **dijo rudo el azabache

El peli negro la fulmino con la mirada asesina que le mando a la oji cafés y enojado salió del lugar. Se quedo Tenten sola con Sakura en la enfermería ya que la enfermera solo le dijo que debía descansar y en caso de que la peli rosa despertara la llamara por si sentía algún dolor.

Luego de unos minutos sakura despertó.

**-¿estás bien saku?-** pregunto preocupada la novia del Hyuga

-**ah… sí ¿qué paso?-** dijo benévola la peli rosa mientras se levantaba frotándose la cabeza

**-el estúpido de uchiha te choco con la patineta y te desmayaste-** recito cerrada su prima

**-oh… con que eso fue**- exclamo asombrada la oji verdes

**-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No me digas que perdiste la memoria? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Me recuerdas? Saku….-** indago asustada la oji marrones

**- tenten tranquila estoy bien y no… no perdí la memoria solo que estaba hablando con lee me despedí de él y empecé a caminar cuando sentí que me empujaron y luego de eso estaba sasuke y todo se volvió negro- **

**-ah si es que… te desvaneciste-**

**-¿enserio?-** pregunto incrédula Sakura

**-si además que esperas si te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte-** expreso la chica

**-a bueno oye… vamos a clase-** advirtió la peli rosa

**-¿Qué? No… tú te vas a casa… en 15 minutos viene mama a buscarte**- afirmo Tenten

**-pero… pero…-** trataba de excusarse la oji jade

**-: no… no… nada de protestar te vas a casa y punto.-**

**-bueno… no te enojes…-**

**+(',')+… +(',')+… +(',')+… +(',')+… +(',')+… +(',')+… +(',')+… +(',')+… +(',')++(',')+… +(',')**

**A LA TARDE EN LA CASA DE SAKURA:**

Suena el timbre tenten fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

**-¿qué haces aquí?-** soltó la peli café

**-solo vine a ver a sakura-**

**-y ¿quién te va a dejar entrar? Yo noo…-** dijo alarmada

**- ya tenten quiero saber si ella está bien- **

**-me alegro al saber que por lo menos te preocupas**

**-y fui yo quien la choco ¿no?-** afirmo

**-sí pero hay más tu… estas enamorado de ella ¿no?-** revelo Tenten

**-¿de qué hablas? Señora Hyuga-**

**-hay vamos Uchiha no hay que ser científico para darse cuenta... pero por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad y la invitas a cenar.- **expreso la oji Marrón

**-¿aceptara?- **pregunto incrédulo el azabache

**-si vamos… está afuera en la banca por allí- **dijo señalando al patio donde había una banca bajo un bello árbol de cerezos

Sasuke salió al inmenso patio de la mansión de la familia de tenten. Empezó a mirar para todos lados y allí estaba sakura sentada en la banca que le menciono la novia del Hyuga

**-sakura…-** manifestó

Sakura se dio la vuelta al escuchar nombrar su nombre se alarmo pero una inocente sonrisa se formo en sus labios de seda algo haci como si le alegrara de que el Uchiha la haya venido a visitar.

**-hola… ¿qué haces aquí?- **pregunto inocente la peli rosa

**-solo quería saber cómo estabas-** declaro Sasuke

**-¿Por qué?-** averiguo la chica

**-ya sabes por lo de esta mañana… mira sakura… no era mi intención ya sabes…-** pidió disculpas el azabache

**-ya no hay problema-** le dijo la oji jade

**-entonces tengo que recompensarte… que tal… si salimos mañana-** revelo el Uchiha **-sábado por la noche-**

**-no… no lo sé-** dijo dudosa Sakura

**-vamos no seas asi-** le… ¿rogo Sasuke Uchiha?

**-mmm… bueno está bien- **acabo aceptan aquella (N/A: tentadora) invitación

**- está bien pasare a las 9-** afirmo el peli negro

**-bueno te espero-** concluyo Sakura

* * *

CONTINUARA… ======

* * *

Y haci termina el capítulo de hoy con el "bello incidente" espero que les haya gustado y realmente lamento haber dicho que actualizaría el lunes y recién aparecí hoy… pero sabrán la inspiración se me fue ya que esta semana estuve con algunos problemas personales que me mataron pero gracias a dios los pude resolver y para completar mi BETA _Luly Rodriguez_ se enfermo y no la veo desde el jueves de la semana pasada y realmente estuve preocupada y además no la puedo ir a visitar ya que ella vive a 1veinte kilómetros de mi casa no… no es broma es enserio ella vive en otra localidad pero vamos al mismo colegio ósea imagínense el viajecito que se tiene que mandar para ir al colegio… bueno los dejo y capaz no se... no afirmo nos veamos el sábado si no el domingo recién…

Demorare porque tengo prueba el jueves que viene de MATEMATICAS y es una materia que me cuesta y wee… tengo que hacerme preparar y todo eso ustedes me entenderán… nos vemos pronto y déjenme rewiews!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**mitchel0420**__(¿hola como andas? asi que ya estuviste en argentina espero _

_que te aya gustado y con lo de karin yo tambien la odio n.n jajaja _

_espero que te halla gustado el capi de hoy saludos y cuidate t.k.m!)_

_...rho..._

**_DULCECITO311_**_(awwww gracias por el rewiew y estas suponiendo bien _

_pero ya veremos que pasa saludos y cuidate t.k.m!)_

_...rho..._

_**danny**__ ( no tome mal tu critica ni siquiera quise ofenderte nosotros _

_en la argentina siempre dcimos a modo de broma ¡NO TE PASES!_

_ademas creo que al final lo aclare con el jajaja haci que no te afligas que no me senti mal_

_perdon por si malinterpretaste el mensaje realmente lo siento y espero que con este cruce no _

_me dejes de leer saludos y cuidate!_

_...rho..._

**_OrIhmExIcHiGo_**_(awww nueva lectora gracias por leer mi fic la que te puede dar buenas criticas_

_constructivas es DULCECITO311... y entonces nos vemos en la actualizacion de tu historia_

_saludos y cuidate t.k.m)_

**.**

**.**

_**^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ **_

_**Entre más RR más rápido actualizo**_

_**,no, no es cierto tengo prueba de matematicas, **_

_**pero si será una gran ayuda en la inspiración**_

_**^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^ - ^o^**_

**Saludos +++ SAKURIITAH-HARUNO'RHOBRITITO +++**


	6. Tu y yo: verdades y cita

**DICLAIMER:**naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO **pero la historia la trama es mia

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** ninguna

**ACLARACIONES:**

rho-britito: narracion de historia

**rho-britito: **dialagos entre personajes

_rho-britito: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_rho-britito:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_rho-britito:_**dialogos en flashback

atencion en la historia aparecera algunas conversaciones en la red social _FACEBOOK_ y apareceran:

**ventana de chat facebook ****y ****fin ventana de chat facebook**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tú y yo: verdades y cita **

**-¡vamos Sakura apúrate!-** gritaba histérica una peli marrón desde un BMW negro

-**ya voy no me apures**- decía la peli rosa mientras salía perezosamente de su casa y luego se subió del lado del co-piloto y emprendieron marcha

-**bien señorita te compraremos ropa para esta noche-** dijo alegremente Tenten

**-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Solo es una salida-** se enojo Sakura

**-¿una salida?-** reprocho la oji cafés- **es una citaaaa Sakura una citaaaa y vas a ir hermosa… quieras o no **

**-ok… como digas-** contesto cortante la oji jade, no quería darle cuerda a su prima

Llegaron al centro comercial y estacionaron el vehículo y sin más rodeos por parte de la indecisa francesita entraron al local comercial. Se decidieron por probar suerte en "como quieres que te quiera" una casa de ropas súper femeninas donde combina lo cool con lo romántico, prendas que podían ser desde casual a seductor el perfecto toque para Sakura.

Estuvieron probándose varios viendo y probando vestidos por horas literalmente hablando, ninguno le gustaba a la peli rosa.

-**mira este negro es súper sexy**- indico la peli marrón

**-mmm… no es muy escotado**- negó la oji jade

**-el verde del maniquí-** señalo de nuevo

**-ese… no es muy corto**- expuso la peli rosa

**-y el rosa de por allá- **

**-¿estás loca? Ese no es cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla… ese es un codo arriba de la rodilla- **detallo Sakura

-**entonces… prima por dios no te gusta nada-** menciono Tenten

**-es que no es que me guste… si no que estas eligiendo prendas muy…-** se quedo pensativa- muy…

**-muy al estilo Karin… jajajajaja… perdón tienes razón… jajajajaja - **

**-jejeje no era eso lo que iba a decir pero bueno creo que si jejeje-**

-**bueno ya esta-** se detuvo la peli marón- **sigamos con lo que te vas a poner **

-**elegiré yo mmm… a ver… o este esta hermoso.-** dijo al fin convencida la peli rosa

**-ah tienes razón- la apoyo su prima- **¿Qué esperas? Pruébatelo

**-esta bien ya vengo…-**

Sakura entro al probador y luego de unos minutos salió luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco de encaje, mangas un poco más abajo del codo (N/A: la verdad no se describir ropa al último les dejo el link)

**-te queda hermoso Saku-** la alabo Tenten

**-entonces llevemos este-**

**-bien solo nos falta el calzado y todo esta listo ya que yo tu querida y linda prima te peinara y maquillara- **dijo sarcásticamente la peli Marrón

**-como digas-** respondió la oji jade

Las chicas siguieron con sus compras y fueron a una buena tienda de calzados donde compraron unas hermosas sandalias que combinaban a la perfección con el romántico vestido (N/A: link abajo) luego comieron unas hamburguesas y regresaron a casa donde tenten se dispuso a preparar a la pequeña cerezo.

8PM CASA MANSION DE TENTEN…

Tenten caminaba de un lado a otro con pose pensativa no se le ocurría que rayos hacerle en la cabeza a Sakura, mientras que esta recién salía de una relajante ducha…

-**tsk… tal vez una simba espiga en el lado izquierdo… no… no quedara ¡ah! mejor una diadema… no tampoco mmm…-** hablaba para ella sola la peli marrón

**-ya deja de pensar se te van a quemar las pocas neuronas que te quedan**- dijo a modo de broma Sakura

**- ¡sí! Ya se- al fin se le ocurrió algo a la novia del Hyuga** –Sakura siéntate

**-bien cariño tu solo cierra tus ojos y yo hare la magia-**

Luego de varios… varios (nótese el sarcasmo) minutos u horas no se sabe bien (N/A: chicas ustedes saben) Tenten peino y maquillo a la peli rosa, ondulo su cabello rosa pastel y le puso una pequeña pero atrevida traba en forma de cerezo en el lado izquierdo y como maquillaje solo le puso un poco de sombra rosa pálido un fino delineado que realzaba el color de sus ojos jades y un poco de gloss.

**-bien corazón ya estas lista-** le dijo de modo maternal su prima

**-tenten…-** pregunto Sakura

**-mmm… si ¿Qué te pasa?- l**e contesto la recién nombrada

**-no nada es que… es que-**

**-no… no sakura haruno no empieces**- la reto la peli marrón

**-pero ¿Qué hice?-** indago la peli rosa

**-es obvio que estas, nerviosa- **afirmo la oji marrón

**-un poco-** afirmo la chica de orbes verdes

**-saku solo disfruta del momento-**

**-tienes razón-**

Faltaban cinco para las nueve los nervios se hacían presente en Sakura, y que fue lo peor que el timbre resonó por toda la casa…la madre de Tenten fue la que abrió la puerta y… ¿Quién era? Pues era él, el chico más lindo de todo Tokio Uchiha Sasuke.

**-hola sasuke ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- **saludo amablemente la señora

**-buenas noches señora sashin vine por saku… quedamos en salir hoy**

**-cariño solo dime Aiko me haces sentir vieja-**

**-disculpe…-**

**- no hay problema voy a buscarla debe estar arriba con tenten-**

La madre de Tenten subió escaleras arriba en busca de su sobrina, Sasuke tomo asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones estilo victoriano y no se percato que un hombre de avanzada edad entro para "hablar con él".

**-haci que tu eres con el que saldrá con mi sobrina ¿no? Uchiha Sasuke**

El peli azabache se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que alguien lo nombro

**-buenas noches señor Sashin-**saludo gentilmente

**-Hiroto por favor-**

**-hmp…**

** -bueno… entonces ¿a qué hora volverán?**

**-no… no lo sé señor- **respondió el Uchiha

**-está bien a las 12 la quiero de vuelta **

**-¿12? Bu… bu… bueno…- **¿acaso estaba bromeando

**-ni un minuto más ¿entendiste?**

**-si señor- **

Pasada la conversación Aiko, Tenten y sakura bajaron de las escaleras, llevaba el hermoso vestido de encaje blanco que habían comprado con Tenten hacia unas horas, calzaba unas hermosas sandalias negras de taco no muy exagerado y el cabello lo traía suelto y ondulado, el Uchiha no se evito recorrerla con la irada realmente estaba bella.

Sakura por su parte estaba nerviosa, cuando bajaron las escaleras vio a su cita sentado en el sillón de la sala y luego este se paro estaba precioso tenia unos jean oscuros, una camisa a cuadros y una costosa campera de cuero negra) tampoco se pudo privar del deseo de recorrerlo con la vista nadie dijo que mirar a una persona era pecado, pero si lo era ella seria condenada al infierno.

**-entonces vamos. –**dijo la peli rosada saliendo de su precioso transe

-**eh si vamos-** hablo el Uchiha

El como buen caballero le tomo del brazo izquierdo y la llevo hasta su coche color plata, y en la mansión quedaron mirando aquella hermosa escena una realmente maravillosa.

**Mientras tanto en el auto…**

Los dos iban en un incomodo silencio aquel del cual por una vez por todas quieres salir, ninguno decía nada solo se oía la respiración de los dos y el sonido de la ciudad que se perdía a causa del avanzar del coche.

**-¿adónde vamos?- **dijo Sakura rompiendo aquella abrumadora calma

**-Es una sorpresa- **dijo con una sonrisa ladina totalmente desbastadoras que solo un Uchiha puede brindar

Ante tal respuesta la peli rosa se asombro. Pasaron unos minutos y el auto se paro anunciando el fin del viaje.

Sasuke se bajo primero y como un galante le abrió la puerta a Sakura invitándola a salir del coche, la dirigió a una casa pero no era una común y corriente era una casa a la orilla del mar, aquellas que tan solo basta un cielo estrellado para volverse el lugar mas románticos de todos.

**-wou es tuya-** pregunto la oji jade asombrada

**-de mi familia para ser exacto**-

-**es hermosa-** menciono la peli rosa- **y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**-te gustan los picnic nocturnos-** pregunto el peli azabache sacando del maletero del auto una canasta típicas de picnic

**-nunca participe en uno- **

**-entonces ven-**

Entraron a la casa que era todo un lujo cruzaron por una extensa sala luego por una cocina hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino, el patio de esta que tenía una piscina y varias cosas lujosas que solo los millonarios pueden tener, fueron a un costado de la piscina donde allí el Uchiha tiro un mantel rojo y allí se sentaron.

**-¿quieres uno?- **le dijo Sasuke tendiéndole un sándwich a Sakura

-**claro- **esta acepto gustosa- **me gusta parece que lo planeaste todo**

**-digamos que… si- **le contesto el chico de ojos ónix

-**me encanta… la playa- **menciono la peli rosa**-cuando vivía en Francia vivía en la playa… literalmente **

**-¿familia?**

**-amigos… muchos amigos**

-**cuéntame algo acerca de ti**- le dijo el Uchiha mientras en una copa le servía gaseosa

**-¿de mi? ¿Cómo qué?-** pregunto Sakura

**-no lo sé… tal vez… algo como que hace una linda chica peli rosa francesa en Tokio-**

**-jejeje… está bien pero es algo complicado-** menciono la oji jade

**-te escucho linda-** cito el oji negros

**-bueno… mis padres eran los empresarios más ricos de toda Francia, poseían una agencia de modelos que operaba a nivel mundial y numerosas haciendas que se ocupaban de la producción de vinos finos. Hace cinco meses estaban a cargo de una producción de fotos en México la cual lanzaría una fragancia nueva algo común pero muy importante para el negocio…** -Sakura dejo de hablar por unos momentos

**-tranquila yo te escucho-** le dijo el peli azabache mientras le tomaba la mano

**-como te decía… ellos fueron a México en avión, el vuelo estuvo bien no hubo complicaciones ni nada por el estilo. Una vez que llegaron a la capital decidieron rentar un auto por que la producción seria en las afuera de México, cuando estaban dirigiéndose al set mi padre que iba al volante perdió el control del auto porque no vio un bache de la ruta cuando quiso frenar estos no le respondían en eso el auto mordió la banquina y no pudo hacer ninguna maniobra…** -Suspiro- **desgraciadamente el auto cayó por un precipicio provocando la muerte de mis padres…**

Los ojos jade de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, el chico que noto esto el abrazo.

**-es por eso que estoy aquí en Tokio viviendo con mis tíos**

**-¿no tienes hermanos?**

**-sí pero mi hermano mayor Sasori ya está casado seria una molestia para él además controla una empresa petrolera en Escocia… mi hermana Runa es modelo no quiero arruinar su carrera… igualmente me gusta Tokio**

**-creo que no debí preguntarte eso- **expreso Sasuke- **lo siento**

**-no está bien… me sirvió para descargarme. Dime ¿Qué hay de ti?**

**-no hay mucho que contar solo que mis padres también son empresarios tienen una empresa que fabrican autos a nivel internacional y que gracias a eso casi nunca están en casa, tengo un hermano mayor que se llama itachi y… eso es todo**

**-mmm… no hay mucho que contar Sasuke**

**-si digamos que si ¿Qué estudiaras luego del colegio?**

**-negocios eso me gustaría y también dedicarme al modelaje ¿y tú?**

**-yo no sé… tal vez negocios pero me encanta correr autos**

**-jejeje… me gusta ¿Qué hora es?**

**-las… uno menos cuarto… ay no le dije a tu tío que te llevaría a las 12**

**-¿Qué?**

**-eh Sakura después te lo explico mejor vamos**

Los dos se encaminaron al auto, el Uchiha no cumplió horario y tuvieron que ir lo más rápido posible. Una vez que llegaron Sasuke la acompaño hasta la etrada de su casa una vez allí…

**-dime cerezo ¿te gusto?**

**-¿bromeas? Me encanto**

**-entonces ¿cuando lo repetiremos?- **le dijo el peli azabache mientras la abrazaba de la cintura gesto que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara

**-cuando tú quieras**

Estaban los dos afuera de la mansión sashin, apunto de juntar sus labios, el momento se acercaba y…

**-cof cof… **

Los adolescentes se dieron la vuelta para observar quien los había interrumpido en su momento, y era el sobreprotector padre de Tenten.

**-tío…- **dijo asombrada y avergonzada la peli rosa- **ya… ya voy-**y Sakura entro presurosa a la casa

**-Uchiha te tardaste-** lo reto Hiroto

**-fue mi culpa señor no volverá a suceder- **contesto gentilmente el peli azabache

**-quieres decir si es que hay otra vez- **dijo esto último y cerró la puerta en sus narices

Pero la puerta se volvió a abrir y en ella apareció una feliz chica sonriendo punta a punta.

**-¡llámame!- **lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que el Uchiha pudo captar mientras le tendía una nota y

**-tu mandas- **indico cuando tomo el diminuto papel.

Ella sonrió y se volvió adentro, el por su parte se quedo con una sonrisa de lado pero no una de esas socarronas y orgullosas si no una llena de… amor…

Kyaaaa ¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto? Como me esmere con este capitulo y realmente lamento la demora pero esta semana fue la peor en este año:

*prueba de matemáticas que al final no la hicieron y casi puteo a todos (perdón por la vulgaridad)

*me mate con cuarenta ejercicios de factoreo de polinomios y no los corrigieron

*a full con las notas del segundo trimestre

*cero internet ya que me acercaba a la compu o a enchufar el wi-fi y me miraban feíto

*problemas de salud

*y lo peor de todo mi ~beta~ no me quiere hablar y yo no sé que le hice la trato de lo mejor y de un día para otro no me dirige la palabra y eso me puso mal incluso lo estoy ya que este capi lo hice sola sin ayuda de mi beta por eso si encuentran errores de ortografía por favor no me lo digan porque me voy a largar a llorar era mi BETA la que corregía eso y es ella la que me apoya más que nadie aunque no me deje rewiews por que no tiene cuenta..

Pero wee… siempre hay algo malo en la vida y sinceramente hoy no voy a responder rewiews ya que estoy deprimida por la situacion que estoy con mi beta… incluso se dieron cuenta que en los N/A no me reía… ok dejo de quitarles tiempo con mis problemas… nos leemos pronto… = (

Vestido blanco de sakura:

s_ MLA _v_V_f_129906750 _9667. jpg

Solo junten los espacios

.

.

.

.

_¿Rewiews?_

**Luly no se si leerás esto pero te pido**

**De todo corazón que vuelvas con migo**

**No sabes el dolor que siento cuando no me quieres hablar**

**Una daga se clava en mi pecho con cada mirada llena de rencor que me mandas**

**Por favor volve con migo mi hermosa…**

**OoOoO **BETA** OoOoO**


	7. Beso inesperado

**DICLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes **© MASASHI KISHIMOTO **la historia ®SAKURIITAH-HARUNO'RHO BRITITO

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Ooc (aolo las fanfictioneros sabemos que siginifica eso ¿no?) y universo alterno osea no es la era ninja

**ACLARACIONES:**

rho-britito: narracion de historia

**rho-britito: **dialagos entre personajes

_rho-britito: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_rho-britito:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_rho-britito:_**dialogos en flashback

atencion en la historia aparecera algunas conversaciones en la red social _FACEBOOK_ y apareceran:

**ventana de chat facebook ****y ****fin ventana de chat facebook**

DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A**CHERRY627**GRACIAS LOKITA ME DISTE ANIMOS!

Y OVBIO QUE TAMBIEN LO DIRIGO A MI BETA QUE GRACIAS A DIOS YA ARREGLAMOS Y ESTAMOS BIEN!

* * *

Capitulo 7:

.

.

.

beso inesperado

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¡Sakura…! ¡Sakura…!-**gritaba Tente al pie de la cama de su prima**-¡SAKURA DESPIERTA!-**

**-¡ah!-** dio un gritillo la peli rosa al caerse de la cama - **¿qué quieres tenten…?**

**-jajajajaja…. No puedes ser tan torpe ¡vamos hay que ir al colegio!**

**-maldita sea se hizo tarde- menciono la oji jade y salió corriendo al armario** (N/A: cuarto jajaja) de ropa

**-bueno eso te pasa por quedarte hasta las dos de la madrugada chateando con sasuke-** se burlo la peli café

**-ah sí… perdón-** dijo la peli rosada mientras se calzaba los zapatos colegiales parte de su uniforme estilo marinero clásico de institutos japoneses

**-no puedo creerlo te hiciste adicta al facebook- **(N/A: igual que yo! pero lastima que yo no chateo con chicos lindos) la retaba su prima

**-ya estoy lista vamos ¿sí?-**

**-ok… pero después me cuentas que chateaste con Sasuke-** le dijo guiñándole un ojo

**-oye no te metas-**

**-esta bien solo era broma-** se defendió Tenten

Las primas salieron de la casa rumbo al colegio cuando un auto azul se acerco.

**-Hola preciosa ¿vas tarde?-** dijo un chico peli café desde el auto con una voz algo sexy

-**¡corazón!** Mi amorcito Neji ¿Nos llevas?- menciono en tono meloso la novia del Hyuga

**-claro suban**- respondió Neji mientras detenía el vehículo alado de la acera para asi las chicas poder subir

**-¿vamos saku?-** pregunto incrédula la peli café

**-no gracias los dejo solos-** chisto la peli rosa

**-¡a bueno!**

Tenten subió al auto de su magnífico novio, la oji jade siguió su rumbo al colegio, sin ganas caminaba mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante en este jodido mundo, si… jodido siempre te pasaría algo malo, aunque pienses que tienes la mejor vida te ocurriría algo grave, y ella lo descubrió de la peor manera.

Pero incluso tal vez en ese fajo de oscuridad, haya luz, si definitivamente hay luz lo único que tienes que hacer es tratar de alcanzarla, y Sakura ya la estaba alcanzando, esta sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que un auto deportivo último modelo se paro alado de ella

**-si no miras adelante te caerás**- le dijo una voz socarrona y sensual

Ante esto sakura giro a encarar a aquella voz -¿pero qué…?-

**-vamos no quieres caminar ¿o sí?-** le respondió

**-¿tengo otra opción? ¿O si sa-su-ke?-** deletreo su nombre de una forma algo ¿excitante?

Ella estaba cambiando estaba encontrando su ancla, su luz, su Ángel aquel que la salvaría de aquella soledad.

**-si lo dices asi definitivamente ¡no!-** cito con una sonrisa de lado(N/A: esa que lo hace tan SEXY!)

**-Está bien -** bufo molesta y se subió al auto

**-¡no te enojes! Molestia…-** chisto el Uchiha mientras emprendía marcha al instituto

**-mmm… no soy la única que se durmió-** se burlaba la peli rosa

**-no me lo recuerdes el idiota de mi hermano me tiro agua fría**

**-jajajajajajaja…! Pero te lo tenias bien merecido-** dijo la peli rosa aguantándose la risa… ecm… em… Mejor dicho no aguantándose la risa

**.oye no te rías además es tu culpa-** le dijo el Uchiha

**-¿mía? ¿Por qué?- ** pregunto enfadada la peli rosa, otra vez con sus cambios radicales de humor

**-¿con quién me desvele chateando?-**

**-¿Quién empezó la conversación?-** contraataco la oji jade

**-¿Quién siguió?-** re contraataco el Uchiha

**-¿Quién se copo?-** volvió a decir la peli rosa

Sasuke le iba a responder pero el grito de sakura le interrumpió…

**-oye… ¡CUIDADO!-** elevó la voz la peli rosa mirando hacia delante

**-¿pero qué?-** cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaban en la entrada del estacionamiento del instituto en ese momento de la batalla trivial con la pelirosa no se percato que un rubio hiperactivo esta cruzando la senda peatonal. Rápidamente volanteo el auto

Casi había chocado a Naruto solo lo como quien dice le dio un toquecito. Rápidamente freno en un costado y detuvo el auto y los dos bajaron. (N/A: Tranquilos fue un choque leve jajajajaja)

**-Naruto ¿estás bien?-** le pregunto el pelo negro ayudando a levantarse al rubio

**-hay si… solo me duele la pierna…-** se levantaba el oji cielo del piso y de la nada se empezó a reír

**-¿Qué te pasa novato-** le dijo ante el comportamiento de su supuesto mejor amigo

**-es que tu cara de susto me da gracia jajajajaja.-** Se reia animadamente el atolondrado recién casi chocado rubio

**-pero si serás estúpido-** lo maldijo el chico de ojo como la noche-

**- ya dejen de pelear los dos**- los reto Sakura-

-**oye… ¿y tú qué haces caminando? Eso es novedad-** le dijo en tono de burla el peli negro

-**es que mis padres me quitaron la moto porque desaprobé algebra y calculo-**

**-bueno… pues kushina y minato lo hacen bien-** le dijo sarcástico el oji negro

**-vamos no puede ser tan malo-** menciono a peli rosa

**-¿tú crees? Este tarado no sirve para nada-** le menciono Sasuke a ella

**-oye estúpido no me insultes**- se enfado naruto

**-si acéptalo cobarde-** lo amenazo Sasuke

**-eres un teme-**

**-¿a quien le dices teme? Dobe**

**-a ti Uchiha teme**

**-Te arrepentirás dobe**

**-Teme**

**-Dobe**

**-Teme**

**-Dobe**

Sakura veía la escena con una venita en la frente al estilo anime

_-hay estos dos parecen chiquitos de jardín-_**pensó la francesita**

No dudo un segundo y se fue del lugar mientras los dos "mejores amigos" aunque no lo crean discutían…

**-oye y sakura**- dijo el rubio al percatarse de que su amiguita peli rosada no había ni siquiera rastros

**-no lo sé tal vez se canso de escucharte y se fue-** dijo el Uchiha con sorna

**-¡cállate novato ya llegamos tarde!-**

Los "amigos" se dirigieron al salón de clases llevaban 15 minutos de retraso. En ese momento todo el curso estaba en la hora de francés, tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que la maestra le abrieran la puerta.

**-buenos días kurenai-sensei disculpe la tardanza-** saludo respetosamente el Uchiha

-**llevan 20 de minutos de retraso explíquense-** los reto la peli negra

**-bueno es que tuvimos un inconveniente en la entrada del colegio… usted sabe jejeje-** decía Naruto nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza

**-¿algo más?-** amenazo la profesora de ojos color carmín

**-supongo que no-** cito Sasuke

**-está bien los dos adentro ¡AHORA!-**

**-eh… si gracias-** manifestaron al unisonó el peli azabache y el blondo, y entraron al curso donde dictaban clases de francés

**Una vez adentro:**

Kurenai: bien en que estábamos… -apunto mientras agarraba su libro- ah si Haruno termina de traducir por favor

**-ok entonces… -**

_Sarah ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit une chaleur sur ses genoux sous les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour le réveiller, Giovanni était son mari qui dormait. Je contemple un long moment, était légèrement rincé avec le sommeil et semblait détendu, comme si son stress a disparu, légèrement déplacé et ouvrit les yeux, sourit Sarah - Matin murmura-Giovanni sourit en retour. Bonjour, marmonna un bâillement, se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas faire l'accolade bien-Sarah ..._

lo que dijo o leyo sakura fue:

((((Sarah abrió los ojos, sintió una calidez en el regazo bajo la mirada y abrió la boca para despertarle, era su esposo Giovanni quien dormía. Lo contemplo largo rato, estaba levemente ruborizado por el sueño y parecía relajado, como si su estrés hubiera desaparecido, se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos, Sarah le sonrió - Buenos días- murmuro Giovanni le devolvió la sonrisa. Buenos Días- musito un bostezo, se levanto y se acomodo a su lado, sin saber que hacer la abrazo fuertemente- Sarah…))))

No pudo continuar ya que la maestra interrumpió.

-bien Haruno eso es todo por hoy… me gusta como traduces- comento Kurenai-

-y quien no traduciría asi… si es de Francia jajaja- escupió con veneno una pelirroja

**-quizás Karin deberías practicar un poco tu lectura-** respondió con sorna la peli rosa

**-Sa-ku-ra no juegues con fuego por que te vas a quemar-** se enfado la oji escarlata

**-mmm… no me digas Masaki-** recito la oji jade

**-mira peli rosita con migo no te metas-** señalo Karin

**-Masaki basta…- intervino Kurenai- bien Masaki me pusiste de buen humor** –nótese el sarcasmo- **asi que harán un trabajo en grupo… de dos personas.**

Todos los chicos empezaron a cuchichear entre sí algunos maldecían internamente a Karin otros gritaban alabanzas –otro sarcasmo- a la peli roja y otros solo estaban eligiendo posibles grupos sin embargo ellos no sabían la sorpresa que le tenían la profe.

**-silencio nadie les dijo que hablaran… los grupos los elegiré yo**

**-oh eso no se vale…-** grito una vocecita en el curso

-**si soy la adulto a cargo asi que por favor silencio que anunciare los grupos**

En un rincón del curso dos pelirroja y una peli negra conversaban.

**-mierda la perra rosada la odio pero…a mi me tocara con mi sasukito –** se alababa Karin

**-por dio estás loca por el-** se burlaba Tayuyá

**-muy loca-** la apoyo Kim

**-demasiado es que es tan lindo**

-**lo único que falta es que el te hable-** comento Tayuyá

**-si eso es verdad porque de prestarte… atención para nada-** indico con burla la peli negra

**-las dos se callan ustedes que saben**- ataco Masaki Karin

**-bien… ustedes tres guarden silencio los grupos serán de esta forma…-** dijo al fin Kurenai

_Hyuga Neji y Sashin Tenten_

_Inozuka Kiba y No Sabaku Temari_

_Namikaze Naruto y Hyuga Hinata_

_Uchiha Sasuke y…_

**_-¡conmigo!-_**_ interrumpió la peli roja Karin_

**-Masaki silencio- **la amenazo kurenai-sensei- **como decía:**

_Uchiha Sasuke y… Haruno Sakura_

Y eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Karin, Sakura solo se sorprendió y el Uchiha… bueno el… se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su cara. Justo con la persona que quería estar. Y la maestra siguió nombrando las parejas… perdón grupos.

_Takewaki Sai y Yamanaka Ino_

_Nara Shikamaru Y Neuma Kim_

_ Akimichi Chouji y Masaki Karin_

_ Kotetsu Kei y Amiya Tayuyá_

-**listo eso serán los grupos ¿algún problema?-** dijo la oji escarlata

**-eh… sensei ¿porque me toco con Akimichi?-** cito la peli roja

**-yo elegí que fuera haci**

**-quiero que me cambie por favor**

**-no… no lo hare asi que por favor déjame explicar el trabajo antes de que toque el timbre de receso**

**-está bien-** respondió de mala gana Karin

-está bien cada grupo buscara información de Francia su historia, cultura, religión, paisaje, biomas, sociedad etcétera… el trabajo debe ser presentado dentro de 3 semanas en un cuadernillo de 50 hojas… como máximo 70 hojas esto debe incluir imágenes, texto y cualquier cosa que a ustedes les parezca bien y además me presentaran un trabajo en power point. Bien eso es todo ya pueden irse los dejare salir cinco minutos antes.

**-me toco con Kei ¡qué lindo!- **saltaba Tayuyá muy alegre

-**no puede ser me toco con un gordo**

**-viste a quien hace grupo con el Uchiha-** dijo venenosamente Kim

**-si!** –Enojada- **La pelo de chicle… esta me la va a pagar**

* * *

**En la cafetería:**

Iban 5 chicas hablando graciosamente.

-vamos saku cuenta como fue tu cita- decía una peli café

-¿cita? ¿Qué cita'- pregunto la rubia oji celeste incrédula

-sasuke fue el viernes a la noche a la casa y le pidió a sakura si quería salir a pasear con él y ella dijo que si- dijo sin remordimientos

-en serio donde fueron pero espera ¿Cuándo salieron?

-si no les digo no se callaran ¿o sí?- se rindió la peli rosa

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza y una maléfica sonrisa  
está bien… el sábado a la noche fuimos a su casa en el mar

-¡hay que romántico! Dijo la peli café

-¿de noche en la playa? Espera aquí hay algo mas- dijo Ino -¿Qué estaban haciendo en una casa de noche Ehm? – en su rostro se dibujo una perfecta sonrisa las que te dicen "estoy pensando mal, muy mal"

-no como crees…. – Sakura se ruborizo -¿hinata qué te pasa?

La ojiperla que no hablaba miro a la peli rosa con una inseguridad terrible, definitivamente algo le estaba sucediendo.

-¿hinataaaa? ¿Qué te pasa?- volvió a preguntar la oji jade

-ah… eh… noo ¿Cómo era?..- estaba perdida

-decía ¿Qué te pasa?- repitió de nuevo la pregunta ya formulada hace unos minutos

-nada… es que… me toco con naruto y…- explico la pequeña chica

-estas nerviosa ¿no?- afirmo Sakura

-digamos que… si

-Hinata tú tranquila ¿ok?-

-y a ti Temari ¿Qué te pasa?- apunto Ino

-la idiota de Kim le toco con el vago de mi novio

-solo marca tu territorio ¿ok?- dijo Tenten

-ok- afirmo Temari

Llegaron a la mesa donde iban a comer, al cabo de unos segundos arribaron los chicos todos se sentaron dispuestos a almorzar.

-oye… sakura- le dijo el Uchiha

-¿Qué pasa?- reacciono la peli rosa

-¿porque te fuiste del estacionamiento?

El rubio se unió a la conversación.

-si nos dejaste solos

-estaba llegando tarde… y ustedes estaban peleando como niños chiquitos ¿no es obio?- señalo la oji jade

-eh… supongo que ¿sí?- indico el rubio

-ya cállate novato. Sakura vas a mi casa hoy o mañana

-uh… ¿no me digan que están saliendo? ¿ya pasaron a segunda base?- se burlo la rubia de cuatro coletas

-Tem… cállate ¿sí? ¿Sasuke ¿para qué?

-para empezar el trabajo claro… si es que no quieres reprobar- expreso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Aish… está bien a las 5- y… Sakura se rindio

-no… más tarde- recito el chico de ojos ónix (N/A: sonrisa muy SEXY jajaja de lado ¬¬)

-tengo práctica con las porristas más tarde

-mmm… ¿por que más tarde'- expuso Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida ¬¬

-jajajajaja… tiene razón- siguió Temari

-jajajajaja ¡se pasan!- se unió Ino

-ustedes tres se callan- hablo el Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos

-**Entonces a las 5 será**

******Mansión Uchiha 5 Pm**

La chica de ojos verde llego a la hora indicada a la mansión uchiha, tenía puesto un jean ajustado a cuadros de color negro, blanco y gris, una camiseta negra suela con un corazón animal print en el pecho, calzaba unas converse negras con detalles en rojo y estaba peinada con una palmerita (N/A: no se mi compañera me dijo jajaja:-D) con una trabita con un moño.

Toco el timbre y espero a que el uchiha abriera la puerta, después de unos segundos las puertas de la mansión se abrieron.

-**wau… Haruno llegas temprano**

-**hmp… los franceses somos puntuales- sonó como Sasuke**

-**entra ya presumida… sígueme**

Sakura entro a la mansión y siguió al peli negro, entraron a lo que al parecer era una sala de estudio, tenía muchos libros, había cuatros computadoras, en el medio de la sala había una mesa con seis sillas

Los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento y sacaron los cuadernos y las notebooks.

**-¿hay wi-fi?- **pregunto la peli rosa

-**Ehm… si… es NEB**- (N/A: esa es la red de mi casa jajaja no sabia que otro poner jajajajaja)

-**ah sí… aquí esta ¿Cuál es la contraseña?- **expreso la oji jade

-**dame la compu que yo la voy poner**- hablo Sasuke

-**ok como digas**-

Sakura le entrego su laptop, y el pelinegro coloco la contraseña pero hubo algo en el fondo de pantalla que le llamo la atención, era una foto de ella claro pero… en esta estaba con una chica de cabellos marrones ondulados sakura tenía un vestido de encaje rosa que le llegaba a la rodilla la otra chica tenia uno negro estilo gobito y al fondo había una escenografía espectacular. Sasuke Dejo de mirar la foto y le entrego la notebook a la chica

**-linda foto-** le dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-**ah eh gracias…-** dijo la chica extrañada –**es vieja** –

**-¿en donde es? Digo si se puede saber**

**-en una sesión de fotos de mi hermana en Italia… la bien maldita me arrastro al set para que salga con ella**

**-¿Qué todos los hermanos mayores son asi?**

**-creo que si pero me encanta la foto… oye empecemos a hacer la tarea ¿si?- **dijo Sakura cambiando el tema

**-ok-**

Los dos empezaron a buscar como condenados (N/A: como le digo yo cuando tengo que hacer tarea jajaja D) en google información que le pueda servir.

-**oye esta página tiene todo bien resumido- **especifico la francesita

**-al fin una señal de kami-sama- **

**-jejeje ¿copio todo?-**

-**a ver-** indico Sasuke

El uchiha se acerco al lugar de la pelirosa que en ese momento estaba recargada en su brazo izquierdo en la mesa, el se acerco peligrosamente por haci decirlo y entonces sakura sintió los cabellos azabache rosar su mejilla en ese momento no sabía que le estaba pasando en una situacion como esa con cualquier otro chico ella se abría apartado de inmediato. Sasuke no se dio cuenta el seguía con la vista dirigida a la laptop, termino de leer y se dirigió a la pelirosa que estaba quieta sin decir nada la imagen que reflejaba la chica era de alguien sonrojada y nerviosa, el uchija noto esto y la tomo de sus brazos. Y sin pensar en lo que estaba por hacer, atrapo los finos labios sonrosados en un beso suave y lento. Sakura se quedo pasmada y abrió los ojos como platos de verdad no lo podía creer lo que le estaba pasando… ella sakura haruno estaba besando al chico más deseado de todo su instituto. Pero de pronto despertó de su ensueño y se separo bruscamente del uchiha

**-no… no esto está mal**-la chica dio pasos lentos hacia atrás alejándose lo más posible de sasuke

-**sakura… yo… solo me… deje… llevar perdóname si te lastime- **si era verdad el cubito de hielo-no me importa nadie-déjenme solo-uchiha se arrepintió

**no como crees solo que…-** no supo que mas decir

**-no me digas que no besaste-**

**-eh… digamos que si-** la chica se sonrojo e inflo los cachetes en un tono algo infantil **–pero... ¿porque me besaste?-**

**-te voy a ser sincero… me gustas- **

Esto sí que no se podía creer donde quedo el orgullo uchiha pues digamos que pisoteado gracias a quien pues a la linda peli rosa francesa que conquisto el corazón de un chico frio que no le importaba nadie más que el.

**-¿enserio? Digo no me estas mintiendo-**

**-si linda francesa me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia- **lo dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa… si volvió su orgullo **– y lo digo enserio-**

**-pues yo pensaba que tú salías con chicas de otros colegios… bueno eso es lo que me dijeron las chicas-**

**-entonces quieres tener el honor de ser la primera chica del instituto en ser la novia de sasuke uchiha- **más orgullo (N/A: aaaah quiero ser yo… mierda)

**-si tu quieres-**

**-tú tienes el poder en este momento aunque yo no lo quiera- **¿dijo Sasuke?

:**-oye no seas asi… pero me gustaría-**

**-¿es eso un sí o un no?- **el peli negro se iba acercando a la peli rosa

**-si-**

**-entonces…-**

Todo fue rápido ya que el peli negro atrapo de nuevo esos finos labios rosados en un beso más que romántico, era como si su vida dependiera de eso era lento y correspondido por la chica de cabellos rosados todo era perfecto parecía que el tiempo alrededor de ellos se había detenido era algo hermoso hasta que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven de al menos veintitrés años entro con los ojos semi cerrados.

**-sasuke llegue me dijeron que… uh perdón- **una sonrisa socarrona surco los labios de aquel chico

Sasuke se separo de sakura y clavo sus ojos negros en los otros pares de ojos ónix si… era el su hermano mayor itachi uchiha eran muy parecidos solo que el mayor llevaba su cabello más largo atado en una coleta, solo tenían una diferencia era que itachi tenía un buen humor en cambio el más chico tenía un genio de los mil demonios había días en que no lo podías hablar.

**-que quieres estúpido-**

**-nada solo vine a avisarte que ya llegue- **especifico Itachi Uchiha hermano mayor de Sasuke (N/A: jajaja que pincha globo que sos itachi jajaja XD)

**-bueno ya lo hiciste ahora vete que me interrumpes-**

**-oye hermanito más respeto que soy mayor ¿ok?- **lo reto Itachi

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos

**-pues la próxima toca la puerta ¿ok?- **esto ultimo lo dijo con tono de burla

**si quieres mas privacidad ¿Por qué no llevas a la hermosa chica a tu cuarto?**

**-eres un maldito bastar…- **el uchiha menor empezó a avanzar peligrosamente con un objetivo: darle una paliza a su hermano pero sakura lo detuvo

**-ya tranquilo ¿sí? No pelees solo preséntanos-** lo detuvo la peli rosa

**-la linda peli rosa tiene razón es de mala educación no presentar a las personas-**

**-sakura no le des cuerda- **dirigió su vista al mayor** –tú te callas-**

-**hermanito eso no es lo que te enseño mama- **expuso el azabache de coleta

El chico solo se limito a suspirar pero la mirada asesina que le dirigió itachi fue… bueno acosadora

**-está bien sakura el es itachi, itachi ella es sakura MI novia- **lo aclaro con un tono fuerte ante esto sakura se asombro

**-itachi uchiha para servirte preciosa dime… ¿Qué hace una bella flor de cerezo con un idiota como mi hermano?- **cortésmente el uchiha mayor tomo la mano de saku y le dio un casto beso en forma de saludo

**-no te pases itachi-** lo dijo con un tono amenazante

**-eh jejeje soy sakura haruno un gusto itachi **

**-el gusto es mío te digo algo me sorprende que este tonto traiga una novia a casa ya que siempre acostumbra a salir con chicas de otros lados pasan a segunda base y como un suspiro la relación se acabo y mama nunca se entera**

**-mucha información… largo- **se enojo Sasuke

**-y eso ultimo es lo más triste ya que mi mami quiere conocer una bella chica que sea la dueña del corazón frio de este tarado solo eso… espero que tu tengas suerte y conozcas a la familia completa… bueno eso es todo me voy- **se propuso a salir de la sala pero se giro inmediatamente **–sasuke acompáñame afuera por un momento-**

Una vez afuera:

**-se puede saber que quieres y por que le dijiste todo eso a sakura- **se enfado el Uchiha menor

**-sakura haruno 16 años nacionalidad Francia perdió a sus padres hace algunos meses- **indico el uchiha mayor

**-a que viene todo eso-**

**-bueno conocí a su hermana Runa hace una semana en una junta muy linda chica por cierto… me emparente con ella y me conto todo desde la pérdida de sus padres hasta la estancia de su hermana en Tokio además me dijo que su hermana no estaba bien psicológicamente-**

**-que quieres decir**- dijo atonito Sasuke

-**digo que esta últimamente muy sensible una vez le dijo a su hermana antes de venir a Japón que quería irse con sus padres y ya sabía como- **hablo el chico de ojos ónix

**-¿entonces?-**

**-entonces esa niña si la lastimas con uno de tus engaños quedara mas mal de lo que está ahora y ¿Quién sabe qué le pueda pasar?**

**-entiendo no la defraudare- **comento el peli azabache

**-promételo-**

**hmp… lo prometo- **vagamente lo dijo

Terminada la conversación con itachi, el peli negro entro a la sala donde dejo a la chica de cabellos rosa sola. Una vez adentro se encontró con sakura guardando sus carpetas y notebook

**-eh ¿adonde vas?- **pregunto incrédulo

**-en media hora tengo práctica con las porristas-**

**-sakura lo que dijo itachi…-**

La chica levanto la mirada

**-¿si?-**

**-voy a ser verdadero contigo lo que dijo el estúpido ese… es verdad… pero te prometo que no será asi contigo te lo juro-** otra vez el orgullo abajo

**-sasuke…no quiero ser una más en la lista-**

**-no lo serás… saku me traes loco no te haría eso jamás **

La chica de ojos jade bajo la mirada. El chico ante esta reacción se acerco hacia la peli rosa y le levanto la barbilla para mirar esos ojos hermosos

**-sakura confía en mí no te hare daño yo voy en serio contigo-**

Sakura ante esta declaración se quedo estupefacta nunca nadie en su vida -que no sea su familia obio- le dijo esto

**-esta bien- **y le dirigió no solo una sonrisa sincera si no una sonrisa llena de amor

**-haci se habla- **la abrazo y le dio un beso casto en los labios

**se hace tarde-**

**-tranquila yo te llevo-**

**-esta bien primero pasemos por mi casa tengo que recoger mi bolso-**

**-tranquila no hay problema-**

Los dos se dirigieron a la salida de la mansión y en la sala se encontraron con itachi sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro

**-¿ya te vas cerezo?- **pregunto con un tono sexy Itachi haciendo enojar a Sasuke

-**-si tengo un compromiso-**

-**-está bien que te vaya bien espero que regreses pronto-**

**-gracias, adiós-**

**-adiós cerezo-**

Sakura salió de la mansión seguida de sasuke que este no se molesto en despedirse de su hermano. Pero este salió afuera a molestar a su pequeño hermano

**-¿tarado tú la llevas?- le **pregunto el mayor al menor

**-si- **lo dijo en un tono cortante

**-cuídala y vuelve temprano-**

**-hmp- **fue lo único que contesto

La nueva parejita se dirigió a la mansión de los Soujín los tíos de sakura que solo estaba a unos 7 metros de la mansión uchiha, una vez que llegaron el peli negro estacione el auto deportivo negro

**-5 minutos solo entro y busco unas cosas y salgo-**

-**no hay problema-**

La chica se bajo y entro corriendo a la mansión subió las escaleras a trotes y entro a su habitación y lo mas rápido que pudo busco su bolso Adidas que contenía el equipo de las porristas. Una vez que lo encontró salió con toda prisa pero antes de llegar a la puerta se encontró con su querida prima tenten.

**-saku… ¿no es uchiha el que esta allá afuera?- **dijo la peli café señalando por la ventana

**-eh si- **respondió la peli rosa tomando su bolso

**-qué raro… ¿vas con las porristas?**

**-si ya me voy-**

**-entonces vamos-**

**-no es que ya tengo transporte-**

**-eeehh- **no logro captarlo que su prima le dijo pero ¡luces! **–noo… ¿te vas con sasuke? , sasuke uchiha wau alguien que se está divirtiendo… vamos cuéntame-**

**-te cuento cuando vuelva o en el gym pero ya me tengo que ir ¿sí?-**

**-está bien pero por favor vuelve a casa conmigo ¿vale?**

**-claro nos vemos en la práctica-**

Y haci la chica se fue hacia el auto donde la esperaba SU novio (N/A: me lo quito wuaaaa = / )

**-ya estoy aquí ¿vamos?- **expreso al subir al auto

**-hmp… vamos**

Y haci fue… Uchiha le confesó su amor y Haruno bueno no se quedo atrás…

* * *

===...Continuara...===

* * *

HOLAAAAAA! aqui yo de buen humor... gracias a dios ya resolvi todos los problemas que me embargaban mi BETA me habla me dijo que fue culpa de ella pero wee... y si ya se que el capitulo anterior fue basura pero espero que les haya gustado... pero igual estoy enojada con ustedes por que no me dejan REWIEWS y eso no ayuda a mi imaginacion e inspiracion ¿hagamos un trato? si me dejan mas de tres rewiews (creo que eso fue lo que recibi en el capi anterior) actualizare mas rapido no me demorare una semana si no... esperen hasta el otro sabado y... no... no mañana

**_mitchel0420_**: (_Gracias por leer me alagan tus rewiews)_

_-rho-_

_**OrIhImExIcHiGO: **__(aaaaww arigato! nos vemos en la actualizacion de tu fic que esta muy bueno)_

_-rho-_

**_cherry 627: _**_( muchas gracias lokita vos fuiste la que ayudo a terminar aquella espantosa semana realmente te kiero ¡aunque no nos conoscamos personalmente! pero weee este capitulo te lo dedico a vos por las fuerzas que me mandaste y los animos... y lo de matematica ayer hize la prueba que porqueria de verdad tenes razon)_

_-rho-_

AAHHHH! me olvidaba pasen por nuevo fic SI TE VAS les dejo el summary

_me ire al extranjero /no puedes... /lo siento si puedo y lo hare /si te vas yo no se que haria_

_dejen rewiews!_

**Esta semana estubo mejor y tengo mas animos**

**si me dejan mas REWIEWS prometo actualizar mas rapidiño**

**muajajajaja saludos...**

**SAKURIITAH-HARUNO'RHO BRITITO**


	8. Salida Y Noticias

**DICLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes **© MASASHI KISHIMOTO **la historia ®SAKURIITAH-HARUNO'RHO BRITITO

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** **/OoC/ AU/ ****¡ATENCION! **** A partir de este capitulo habrá temas relacionados a la vida sexual de los personaje pero… no hay lemon porque no se escribir TODAVIA ese tipo de fic**

**ACLARACIONES:**

rho-britito: narracion de historia

**rho-britito: **dialagos entre personajes

_rho-britito: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_rho-britito:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_rho-britito:_**dialogos en flashback

atencion en la historia aparecera algunas conversaciones en la red social _FACEBOOK_ y apareceran:

**ventana de chat facebook ****y ****fin ventana de chat facebook**

**ah cierto! ahora agregue :**

**comentarios en el Facebook**** y ****fin comentarios en el facebook**

_sayonara y vonvoyage!_

* * *

Capitulo 8: 

**.**

**.**

salida y noticias

**.**

**.**

Domingo a la mañana el sol estaba saliendo y empezó a colarse por las ventanas, esa luz que a veces llega a ser un estorbo le alumbraba la cara su fina y delicada cara.

Perezosamente se levanto y cerró las cortinas que su odiosa prima –_haci_ _le decía cuando se enojaba con ella_- no cerro después de que se fue anoche y tampoco olvido el alboroto que armo cuando le dijo **_eso_**

_Flash back_

_Toc toc… llevaban como media hora tocando la fina puerta de pino blanca._

_Que acaso no se cansa de tocar la puerta __ pensaba la peli rosa sentada en su cama_

_-__**sakura abre la maldita puerta si no la tiro **_

_No definitivamente no se va a cansar __ dio un suspiro y se levanto para abrir la puerta _

**_-¿tenten qué quieres? Es media noche ¿Por qué molestas?_**

**_-a bueno ahora molesto-_**_ se enfado__** -tú me tienes que contar algo cerecito**__-dijo la chica de ojos miel guiñando un ojo-_

**_-¿enserio? No me acuerdo-_**_dijo la peli rosa con cara de cansancio-_

**_-sakuraaaa…. Por favor_**_- reprocho su prima en un tono infantil-_

**_-ok pasa pero en verdad no me acuerdo_**

_La chica entro a la habitación de su prima, esta era una habitación amplia de paredes blancas con arabescos rosas, tenía una cama dos plazas con dosel, un escritorio bien femenino, un montón de fotos colgadas en las paredes algunas formando collages, muchos peluches en dos repisas un televisor plasma de 32 pulgadas un espejo en la pared pero lo más lindo que tenía esa habitación era una un cuarto de guardarropa lleno de prendas de todas las marcas y sin olvidar la ventana con descanso incluido. _

**_-wau… me encanta- _**_dijo tenten tras entrar al cuarto_

**_-¿Qué?_**

**_-Tu habitación ¿Qué más?_**

**_-ah…- _**_dijo la oji jade acostada en la cama con su notebook_

_Sakura estaba en la luna por asi decirlo… mas bien no movía su vista de la pantalla de la laptop la razón: facebook, esa red social que te atrapa por horas y horas, y lo peor a veces eso te trae consecuencias._

**_-¿qué haces? Saku…_**

_Pero esta no le prestaba atención seguía con la vista en la computadora y escribía y también se reía._

**_-saku… saku… ¡SAKURA! Estas chateando con el uchiha ¿no?- _**_ más que una pregunta fue una afirmación._

_La chica de ojos jades dio un saltito por el susto_

**_-tenten ¿Qué te pasa?... ah y si estoy chateando con el _**

**_-me vas a contar ¿sí o no? Porque mira que te lo voy a sacar de una u otra forma _**

**_-¿Qué te tengo que contar?_**

**_-ay que dura que eres pues es obio ¿no?... ¿Qué pasa entre tú y el uchiha? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Sí o no? Vamos sakura soy tu prima… no seas asi de egoísta_**

**_-es que no se si contarte _**

**_-vamos ¡por fis! _**

**_-lo consulto con él y te cuento ¿ok? Es que no se si el quiere que se haga público ¿entiendes?_**

**_-pero yo quiero que sea ahora -_**_respondió tenten en un tono un poco infantil-_

**_-esta… bien _**_–lo dijo en tono de fastidio-_

**_Ventana de chat facebook_**

**_-Sakuriitah Haruno:_**_ tengo un pequeño problemita… *-*_

**_-Sasuke Uchiha: _**_¿qué paso?_

**_-Sakuriitah Haruno: _**_mi prima ese es el problema:-P_

**_-Sasuke Uchiha: _**_uh… esa pesada ¿Qué quiere?_

**_-Sakuriitah Haruno: _**_quiere que le cuente sobre ''nosotros'' _

**_-Sasuke Uchiha: _**_¿y?_

**_-Sakuriitah haruno: _**_es que no se si tu quieres que les cuentes… _

**_-Sasuke Uchiha: _**_mmm… _

**_-Sakuriitah Haruno: _**_y… si esperamos… no sé hasta que tu quieras_

**_-Sasuke Uchiha: _**_bueno como quieras…_

_-__**Sakuriitah Haruno: **__no seas malo Uchiha Sasuke!  
__**-Sasuke Uchiha:**__ pero que te hago?_

**_-sakuriitah Haruno: _**_wuaaaa nah! Y esta me voy me enoje! :/_

_-__**Sasuke uchiha:**__ no seas molesta_

**_-Sakuriitah Haruno:_**_ ahora soy molesta GRACIAS!_

**_-Sasuke Uchiha: era… broma jejeje _**

**_-Sakuriitah Haruno: _**_hmp… mañana salgamos con los chicos al centro comercial!_

**_-Sasuke Uchiha: _**_a ke hora?_

**_-Sakuriitah Haruno: _**_a las… siete de la tarde ok?_

**_-Sasuke Uchiha: _**_este… bien… vas con Tenten?_

**_-Sakuriitah Haruno:_**_ de seguro!_

**_-Sasuke Uchiha: _**_bueno… yo después te llevo a tu casa_

**_-Sakuriitah Haruno:_**_ ok nos vemos!_

**_Fin ventana de chat facebook_**

_-__**ya esta- dijo la peli rosa cerrando la laptop**_

**_-¿y?-_**

**_-lo siento tendrás que esperar….-_**

**_-¿Qué? Estás loca sakura… no… tienes que decirme ahora no se vale… eres muy mala yo comparto todo contigo y tu… nada ¿Por qué eres asi?-_**_la chica de ojos miel empezó a golpear con sus puños la cama donde estaban las dos sentadas_

_-__**perdóname… pero lo decidí asi- **__dijo la peli rosa haciendo un gesto de burla- __** ¿iremos al centro mañana con los chicos? **_

**_-si…. Y esta me la pagas-_**

_Tenten se levanto dispuesta a marcharse _

**_-me cierras las cortinas-_**_dijo la peli rosa ya acostada para dormir_

**_-no… nada ciérralas tú-_**

**_-uh… que pesada jajaja…-_**

Fin de flashback

Se rio ante la actitud infantil que su prima podía llegar a tener. Lo mejor sería hablar con ella, se levanto de su cama y se fue dar una ligera ducha, luego se vistió con un short blanco un top negro y una remera sobre puesta de encaje lila.

Se sentó en su cama a ver televisión todavía era temprano para bajar a desayunar sus tíos todavía estarían durmiendo lógico era domingo día libre para todos. Estaba viendo Pretty Little Liars cuando su celular Sony Ericsson x8 empezó a sonar.

Lo agarro y en la pantalla de esta aparecía _número desconocido._

**-¿hola?**

_-saku… soy yo_

**-¿Runa? Que noticia **

_-me olvide de avisarte que cambie de numero de celular_

**-ah… ¿Qué paso?**

_-na... es que me llegaban mensajes raros jejeje pero no es para preocuparse tal vez algún acosador_

**-uh que mal… pero ¿Por qué llamas?**

_-es que al fin conseguí un contrato millonario_

**-¿entonces qué pasa?**

_-podre levantar mi propia empresa y necesito una modelo pero alguien nuevo _

**-¿y?**

_-tu serás esa modelo_

**-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?**

_-si cariño tu es que eres la ideal además asi volverás a tu querido país_

**-Runa yo no sé…**

_-sakura amor tu tranquila te enviare los papeles por correo y asi lo pensaras ¿ok?_

**-es… esta bien oye ¿Cuándo vendrás a Japón?-**

_-no lo sé estoy muy ocupada _

**-ah… bien-**

_-te prometo que iré pronto me tengo que ir ¿nos hablamos?_

**-si no hay problema chaucito- **(N/A: haci decimos ¡los argentinos! Bueno en realidad es **chau **pero yo digo chaucito jajaja invento mío)

_-nos vemos… te quiero_

**-yo también-**

La peli rosa corto la llamada y dio un suspiro de cansancio ¿Por qué? Simple siempre era lo mismo, su hermana casi nunca la llamaba y cuando lo hacía solo hablaban un rato, y nunca en los meses que sakura llevaba viviendo en Japón no la fue a visitar ni siquiera su hermano mayor le daba señales de vida, pero en finque podía hacer ella si solamente tenía dieciséis años.

Con tan solo en pensar que habría sido si sus padres no hubieran ido a ese estúpido viajes de negocios, no… definitivamente no quería saberlo ya que la angustia se apoderaba de ella. Estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama cuando alguien toco la puerta, sería su tía la que la llamaba para desayunar.

-**¡voy!- **grito enérgicamente la oji jade

Bajo las escaleras con muy pocas ganas y se sentó a desayunar con cara de angustia, juga con su desayuno con la cuchara no tenía ganas de comer, sus ánimos se esfumaron luego de la charla telefónica con su hermana, realmente siempre quedaba haci de mal luego de hablar con ella.

-**sakura cariño ¿qué sucede? – **le dijo su tia al percatarse de la mirada llena de angustia que sakura cargaba

La recién nombrada dio un saltito y miro a su tia

-**Ehm… nada solo que no tengo hambre- **

La señora no siguió preguntando porque ya sabía lo que le pasaba a su sobrina, el desayuno paso tranquilo, una vez finalizado todos se levantaron y las únicas que quedaron fueron las primas quienes levantaron las cosas, no es que no tuvieran personal o amas de llaves como sea que se llamen si no que era domingo _días libres. _Pero algo no encajabapara Sakura, Tenten no la hablaba incluso no la miraba, raro proviniendo de la oji cafés ya que ella era extrovertida, parlanchina y muy… pero muy chismosa, todas estas cualidades habían enamorado al Hyuga ¿raro no? Pero el amor es asi cuanto más raro, más normal, y hoy esas cualidades se esfumaron en la mirada de Tenten había ¿enojo? Sin seguir con los rodeos Sakura se aventuro a pregunta qué rayos le pasaba aunque una repuesta surcaba su mente… _esta enojada por lo de anoche_

**-Tenten… ¿Qué te pasa?- **le dijo la oji jade

**-nada me voy a la piscina ¿me acompañas?- **le dijo cortante la oji cafés

Las dos primas fueron a ponerse un bañador sakura se puso un bikini do piezas fucsia con flores rosas claras y Tenten uno también de dos piezas con rayas verdes y blancas, una vez listas las dos se fueron al lugar mas exquisito –por asi decirlo- de la mansión Sashin, se sentaron en las sillas especiales para tomar sol ninguna decía nada solo el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar.

**-ahora si me diras que te pasa-** dijo la peli rosa rompiendo la tensión

**-Nada-** dijo tajante Tenten

**-oh no te lo voy a sacar de una forma u otra pequeña-** cito recordando las palabras que tenten le dijo anoche-

**.**

_-mira que te lo voy a sacar de una u otra forma…-_

**_._**

**-¡Aish! Tenten no te puedes enojar porque no te quiero decir eso!**

-**jajajajaja te la creíste ¡cerezo! ¿Cómo me voy a enojar contigo?**

-**ah! Sashin Tenten eres una maldita- **la peli rosa se levanto y agarro de los pies a su prima –ahora veras

**-¿Qué haces?... ah!...-** y la pobre peli castaña fue victima de un empujon al agua

**-jajajajaja eso te pasa por mala señora Hyuga! –** se burlaba la oji jade

** -ya verás señora Uchiha**- la oji marrones en un santiamén salió de la pileta y abrazo a Sakura y las dos cayeron redondito al agua

**-Sakura-** la llamo Tenten las dos estaban recargadas en los bordes de la piscina

**-¿Qué pasa amor?** –dijo a modo maternal

-**tengo algo que decirte-** hablo sonrojada la peli café-**bueno…acércate** –tomo aire- **me acosté con Neji**

**-wou ¡luces!-** Sakura estaba en shock**- eso fue rápido ¿Qué dices?-**

**-ya escuchaste no lo volveré a repetir-** contradijo la oji marrones

**-¿Cuándo y dónde?-** dijo la peli rosa algo perdida

**-shh… no levantes la voz por favor –continuo** la peli marrón- **fue ese día que te fuiste con Sasuke a la cita, luego de que tú te fueras el vino a casa y salimos luego de vagar por todos lados nos fuimos a su casa y cual la sorpresa de que no había nadie y entonces paso lo que paso…**

**-me alegra que por lo menos fue por amor ¿o no?-** pregunto la oji jade

**-claro y antes de que preguntes fue con protección-** dijo atontada la novia de el Hyuga

**-jeje jeje… entonces yo también tengo algo que decirte-**

**-¿que Saku?**

**-yo estoy… saliendo con…. Sasuke**

**-¿enserio? ¡Saku que suerte!-** exclamo alegre Tenten

**-hmp… las dos estamos alegres y eso es bueno…**

**-oye espera un momento- **hizo una pausa Sakura **-¿Cómo es que mi tio a ti no te esperaba? Por que de seguro no llegaste temprano**

**-jajajajaja ¿te espero?-** miro a la oji jade quien tenía una expresión de un "si

**-lo que pasa es que tienes que saber controlarlo**- dijo Tenten

**-¿Cómo lo hago?-** pregunto dudosa la peli rosa

**-facil solo dile que no te espere**

**-eso es todo **

**-claro conmigo funciona**

**-¡he! Suertuda **

Y Sakura agarro a Tenten de la mano y las dos se hundieron hasta sentarse en el fondo de la piscina, siempre lo hicieron desde niñas y… ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤

Un auto gris plata aparco en el estacionamiento, y las dos chicas bajaron, una peli rosita y la otra una castaña, las dos inseparables primas se despidieron de el chofer que las había acercado hasta el lugar de reunión y emprendieron marcha al encuentro Tenten llevaba un jean ajustado, un blusa de bolados rosa y unas sandalias blancas su cabello iba amarrado en una prolija simba pescado, Sakura tenía una calza negra ajustada una blusa de tirantes blanca y por encima de esta una sobre puesta de color gris con una graciosa figura de Mickey mouse y calzaba unos borcegos (N/A:botas) rojos claros su cabello lo llevaba al natural. Las dos se adentraron por la gran puerta del centro comercial hoy era día de salir con amigos.

**-bien le dije a papa que Neji nos llevaría casa-** explico Tenten **–pero supongo que tu te iras con Sasuke**

**-si- ¿en donde dijeron que estarían?-** pregunto la peli rosa

**-te dije que en el patio de comidas**- se enfado tenten –**vez allí están-** dijo señalando una mesa con varios chicos.

Si… domingo reunión de amigos, lo habían estado planeando desde hace semanas pero los exámenes, malditos exámenes no los dejaban en paz, bueno aunque esa etapa del año ya paso y al fin se pudieron reunir, allí ocupando casi cuatro mesas –sarcásticamente- estaban los mejores amigos: Ino, Sai, Naruto, Hinata; Neji, Tenten, Temari y el vago de su novio Shikamaru, Sasuke y la chica que tomo asiento a su lado Sakura. El grupo fue y ordeno en un lugar hamburguesas para todos luego de eso irían al cine su reservación de entradas era a las ocho y media, recién eran las siete y media.

Todos hablaban mientras comían muy animadamente sin embargo los escondiditos novios Uchiha y Haruno se mandaban miraditas de amor, una persona en particular noto esto y no se aguanto las ganas de preguntar

**-oigan ustedes dos-** señalo la rubia a la peli rosa y al azabache -¿**Qué es lo que no, nos quieren decir-**

**-¿de qué hablas Ino?-** pregunto atónita Sakura

**-ya dejen de hacerse los tortolitos escondidos y de una vez revelen-**

Sasuke Y Sakura la miraron con una ceja levantada al parecer se estaba dando cuenta de su reciente noviazgo.

**-ya de una vez digan de una vez que pasa con ustedes dos- **hablo la rubia temari

**-si No Sabaku te apoyo ¡vamos digan!-** ahora ataco Neji

**-¿Qué ocultas teme?-**fue el turno de naruto

**-por kami que problemáticos que son- **dijo el vago de Shikamaru

**-Quién… diría que el Uchiha tiene novia- **se sumo el novio de Ino Sai

**-¿saben qué? ¡Ya me harte de este interrogatorio!- **dijo el uchiha enfadado

**-chicos no pelen, no es para tanto-** cito la tímida de Hinata

**-pero ¿Por qué tienes secreto con tu mejor amigo?- **pregunto Naruto

**-sabes eso sonó muy gay- **se burlo el pelo negro Sai

Y ante este chiste todos se empezaron a reír, el Uchiha solo rodo los ojos y ante la mirada de todos agarro a la peli rosa de la cintura y la beso con cariño y ternura, todos los chicos se quedaron boqui abiertos, este no era el comportamiento "normal" de Uchiha Sasuke, por dios el tenia orgullo, un muy pesado y nada traspasable orgullo pero al parecer solo Sakura sabia como pasarlo y "obligarlo" a hacer cosas contra la voluntad de el Uchiha. Seguían besándose como si nada le importara hasta que una toz fingida y sarcástica los interrumpió, fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta en donde estaban y enfrente de quienes, Sakura se ruborizo y lentamente se sentó ya que el azabache la había levantado de su asiento, Sasuke por su parte solo tomo asiento y giro su cabeza para que no vieran el pequeño destello rosa en sus mejillas.

**-wou ni yo hice eso-** declaro Sai

**-esa Sasuke haci se hace-** grito con entusiasmo el rubio hiperactivo

**-entonces ¿salen?-**pregunto incrédula Temari

**-¡sorpresa noticia notición!-** dijo alegre Tenten

**-si-** respondieron al unisonó Sasuke y Sakura (N/A: ¡que romántico!)

**-¡qué lindo! Espero que duren- **sentencio Ino –

**-mas te vale Uchiha si llegas hacer llorar a mi prima te juro que te ahorco- **lo amenazo la peli castaña

-**y yo te ayudo-** dijo Temari

**-yo también estas, advertido-** se unió Ino

**-chicas no se enojen no creo que Sasuke le haga eso a Sakura- **dijo tímida Hinata

**-hmp…-** fue la respuesta por parte de sasuke- **Shikamaru, Neji Sai controlen a su novias**

**-bien ¿Qué tal si… vamos yendo al cine?-** pregunto la peli rosa para sacarle tensión a la escena

**-si vamos ¡dattebayo!-** hablo enérgico y cansador como siempre Naruto –**vamos Hinata apresúrate- **le dijo tomándola de la mano

Todos se levantaron dispuestos a tomar rumbo hacia el tan preciado cine.

**-Na… Na… Naruto-** respondió ruborizada la oji perla al ver el agarre de manos que la tenia presa

**-¡oye no te pases con mi prima estúpido Uzumaki!-** lo reto Neji siguiéndolo

**-amor déjalos Hinata esta un poco grande para que la cuides tanto-** exclamo con ternura Tenten abrazándolo por detrás

**-que problemático hay que caminar-** indico el Nara mientras se levantaba perezosamente

**-¡dale vago que no tengo todo el día!-** señalo Temari frustrada

**-hermosa ¿vamos?- **dijo sai mientras le extendía una mano a Ino en un gesto gentil

** -claro mi dulce pintor-** respondió una embelesada Ino

Todas las parejitas se estaban yendo solo faltaba una que veía las escenas de amor y enojo (shikatem), el peli azabache se acerco a Sakura, ella se levanto y el en un gesto posesivo la agarro de la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla

**-¿Por qué fue eso?-** pregunto ruborizada la oji jade

**-porque te amo-** le susurro peli negro al oído (N/A: ¡declaración!)

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤

(N/A: esta escena sucede mientras las parejas están merendando en el patio de comidas es por si no entienden)

En el gran patio de comidas estaban un grupo de falsas amigas disfrutando de sus jugos dietéticos con sándwiches de migas, una pelirroja, una peli negra y una peli naranja.

**-jajajajaja entonces yo le dije "mira Kenzo si no quieres estar conmigo te puedes ir yendo de mi casa"-** dijo animadamente Kin

**-¿Qué paso?-**pregunto Tayuyá

**-¡ha! El muy tarado se quedo y nos revolcamos toda la noche- **

**-pues eso amiga quiere decir que lo tienes comiendo de la mano**- indico una engreída Karin- **aprendiste de la mejor**

**-ósea ¡tú!-** expuso la tonta Tayuyá

**-hmp… si claro mira quien dice la que no se lo puede ligar a Sasuke**- apunto la peli negra

**-¡mira que no! Yo si tuve sexo con Sasuke y no fue una si no cuatro veces-** se agrando la pelirroja –**en cambio tú… querida… Temari te quito al vago de Shikamaru**

**-cállate, fui yo la que no le quiso dar chance-** contraataco Kim

**-chicas miren-** señalo tayuyá

**-¿Qué?-** Karin y Kin miraron en dirección en donde le indicaba Tayuyá, allí estaban la peli rosa y la peli castaña tomando asiento alado de sus respectivos novios

**-la rosadita se sentó alado del Uchiha...- **afirmo la peli negra

**-¿disculpa?- **pregunto atontada la pelirroja

**-uh… Kin tiene razón y… ¡mira!- **exclamo la peli naranja **–se tiran miraditas de amor aaaw ¡que romántico!-**

**-esa perra rosada… hmp por lo menos no sale con el**- expuso la oji carmín- **sasukito sigue siendo mío **

**-no se tu… pero a mí no me molesta la francesa- **dijo Kin

**-¿y eso qué?-**hizo una pausa Karin- **es una molesta perra que pronto se lamentara en haber ingresado a mi territorio**

**-clar… - **se detuvo Tayuyá** – ¡oh no mira eso!- **apunto señalando al lugar donde el Uchiha le devoraba los labios sonrosados a la peli rosa

Las chicas miraron tal escena, aquello era increíble, en el sentido de que no se podía creer, Kin se quedo con la boca abierta de tal asombro, Tayuyá se empezó a reír a carcajadas y Karin… ella se atraganto con su jugo dietético y con una mirada que con solo rosarla te echaba mil demonios, aquello no le agradaba, ¿Por qué? Era simple ella pensaba, decía, y atestiguaba que Sasuke Uchiha era de ella y solo de ella en pocas palabras era como describir la graciosa frase de las locuras de Kronck: _"Sasuke Uchiha de Karin, propiedad de Karin, no tocar excepto Karin" _.

**-¡qué lindo!-**declaro la peli naranja Tayuyá

**-¡cállate! eso no tiene nada de lindo- **dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose a la recién acabada sesión de besos por parte del Uchiha y la Haruno

**-amiga… creo**

• ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤

Pasaron toda la tarde en el cine vieron en total dos películas _resident evil 5: the revenge _y _paranormal activity 4 (_N/A: no la vi a esas peli pero se me ocurrió ponerlas_) _ dos buenas películas para pasar un tiempo con amigos, sin embargo ese cálido momento ya había llegado a su fin. Los chicos iban caminando por el estacionamiento subterráneo del gran local de compras.

**-bien ya lo postee en el facebook y los etiquete a todos-** anuncio Ino estirando los brazos

**-entonces ya lo chequeo- **respondió Sakura sacando su celular

**-mmm. ¡Aquí esta!-** grito Naruto

**-si ya lo encontré-** se unió Tenten

**_Comentarios en el facebook…_**

**_Ino glamur yamanaka: _**_"que gran día con ustedes son los mejores__Sakuriitah__Tenten-chan__Hinatita__Temari 'kiss'__ como olvidar a los chicos __Sasuke__Neji __Naruto el dios Kyuubi__Shika-maru__ y mi amorsote __Sai__"__ [desde facebook móvil hace 10 minutos…]_

A Sakuriitah Haruno, Tenten-chan Sashin y 7 personas más les gusta esto…

**_ Tenten-chan Sashin: ¡_**_el mejor de todos!_

**_ Hinatita Hyuga: _**_muy lindo_

**_ Naruto el dios Kyuubi Uzumaki: _**_jajajajaja con confesiones_

**_ Sakuriitah Haruno: _**_wuaaaa __Naruto el dios Kyuubi__ cállate!_

**_ Naruto el dios Kyuubi Uzumaki: _**_sasuke-teme ¡comenta!_

**_ Sasuke Uchiha: _**_¬¬ dobe_

**_ Naruto el dios Kyuubi Uzumaki: _**_¿a quién le dices dobe? ¡Teme!_

**_ Shika-maru Nara: _**_que problemático mejor me voy _

_**Temari 'kiss' No Sabaku: **__te apoyo me voy ¡chau!_

_**Sai Akemi: **__risas tremendas… y… con la más linda __Ino glamur _

_**Ino glamur yamanaka: **__¡mi amor yo también te amo!_

**_Fin comentarios en Facebook_**

**-no puedo creerlo- ** cito Sakura **–ya comentaron un montón**

**-Asi somos nosotros- **aclaro Temari

**-hmp… vamos Sakura yo te llevare a tu casa- **habla Sasuke

**-bien… Tenten me voy-** dijo refiriéndose a su prima quien estaba subiendo al auto de su novio el Hyuga

**-ok Sakura nos vemos en una hora-** se despidió la peli castaña

Sakura se fue con Sasuke en su auto deportivo negro, Ino sai shikamaru y Temari emprendieron marcha en el auto color rojo de él peli negro, los únicos que quedaron en el estacionamiento fueron Hinata, Naruto, Neji y Tenten.

**-Hinata yo te llevo- ** ofreció el rubio

**-e… esta bien Naruto-** hablo ruborizada la oji perla

**-ni loco se va contigo- **dijo a regañadientes el Hyuga

**-amor ¿Qué te dije?- **sentencio tenten recordándole lo que le había dicho

**-este… bien pero Uzumaki no te pases- **

**-¿por quién me tomas? Claro que estará bien conmigo ¡dattebayo!-** indico a todo pulmón el rubio **–vamos Hinata-chan **

Los dos jóvenes se subieron al auto amarillo de Naruto y acelero perdiendo de vista al primo de la pequeña oji perla.

¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤

Recorrieron la ciudad hasta llegar hacia su casa, una vez que arribaron el Uzumaki como buen caballero le abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar la linda oji perla.

**-gra… gracias Naruto- **recito roja como un tomate la Hyuga

**-no hay porque Hinata- **manifestó el rubio **– ¿sabes?... eres rara**

**-¿Qué?- **

**-pero me gustas**

**-¿Cómo?- **volvió a preguntar la pequeña peli negra

**-shh… tranquila- **

Y como la velocidad de la luz el rubio estampo sus labios con la de la pequeña chica que lo acompañaba, el beso primero fue lento y cálido como si el rubio tendría miedo de que Hinata se rompiera la trataba delicadamente digna de una princesa, la oji perla le empezó a corresponder en tal romántico acto y bendito es el aire que por falta de este se separaron.

**-Hinata te quiero… por favor s mi novia**

**-¿Por qué Naruto?**

**-porque te quiero no… mejor dicho te amo**

**-esta bien además… yo también te quiero**

Y volvieron a besarse sellando su pacto de amor…

¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤

Estaban en dos jóvenes apoyados en el capot del auto besándose apasionadamente, sus lenguas danzaban registrando la cavidad bucal del uno y el otro, el la mantenía prisionera de un agarre de cintura delicado pero posesivo.

**-te amo lindo-** le dijo la peli rosa mientras se separaba

**-hmp… te paso a buscar mañana-** afirmo el peli negro

**-ok amorcito-**

**-espérame ¿no?- **manifestó sasuke

**-Claro no me escapare- **recito Sakura **–pero… ahora me iré…-**menciono mientras se escapaba del agarre del peli azabache

**-ven aquí-**

No la dejo irse ya que la tomo de la mano y la volvió a besar como si pidiera a gritos que le correspondiera aunque sus plegarias fueron respondidas por la peli rosa ya que poco a poco empezó corresponderle. Estaban asi en esa situacion en la calle besándose sin percatarse que unos metros atrás de ellos había una camioneta gris parada cuyas personas los observaban.

**-¿Qué harás?**

**-los separare el es mío**

**-¿Qué usaras?**

**-todas las armas que tengo si no me dejo de llamar ****_Masaki Karin._**

* * *

= = = _continuara_ = = =

* * *

HOLA! Gente ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo si aunque en el capi pasado me dejaron mas reviews y eso me puso contenta… bueno ya saben **_mas reviews mas rápido actualizo_** y no digan que no cumplí… porque si no recién iba a actualizar el sábado… ¿saben? Me anote en un concurso de literatura tenía que presentar un cuento de mi tierra gane en mi departamento Gral. Güemes y el lunes gane en las zonales por fis deséenme suerte mañana entro en las provinciales y me "enfrento" con cinco cuento más! Por favor deséenme suerte!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**…:…:… …:…:… …:…:… …:…:… …:…:… …:…:…**

**Sus reviews me desearan mucha suerte mañana **

**En el concurso por faaa! Quiero conocer el mar…**

**Ya que ese es el premio un viaje a mar del plata **

**¡Deséenle suerte a su autora!**

**Fecha: 18-10-12 Hora: 20.15 pm**

**¨¨:¨¨:¨¨ ¨¨:¨¨:¨¨ ¨¨:¨¨:¨¨ ¨¨:¨¨:¨¨ ¨¨:¨¨:¨¨ ¨¨:¨¨:¨¨ ¨¨:¨¨:¨¨ ¨¨:¨¨:¨¨ **


	9. No ¡Ya no mas!

**DICLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes **© MASASHI KISHIMOTO **la historia ®SAKURIITAH-HARUNO'RHO BRITITO

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** **/OoC/ AU/ ****¡ATENCION! ****A partir de este capitulo habrá temas relacionados a la vida sexual de los personaje y lenguaje vulgar! **

**ACLARACIONES:**

rho-britito: narracion de historia

**rho-britito: **dialagos entre personajes

_rho-britito: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_rho-britito:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_rho-britito:_**dialogos en flashback

atencion en la historia aparecera algunas conversaciones en la red social _FACEBOOK_ y apareceran:

**ventana de chat facebook ****y ****fin ventana de chat facebook**

**ah cierto! ahora agregue :**

**comentarios en el Facebook**** y ****fin comentarios en el facebook**

_sayonara y vonvoyage!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**No… ¡ya no más!**

**.**

**.**

-¡ah! Que dura presentación- suspiraba una peli rosa.

-¡por lo menos tu aprobaste!- le reprocho un rubio, cruzando sus manos hacia atrás de su nuca

-cállate dobe tu no estudiaste- intervino un peli azabache, tomando su jugo de naranja.

-Naruto yo te dije que estudiaras- hablo una peli azul

-es que estaba soñando contigo Hinata me tienes en las nubes- dijo con aire soñador el oji celeste.

Los chicos estaban reunidos en la cafetería, la clase de francés había acabado hace unos minutos, era hora del almuerzo, como siempre ellos reunidos en la misma mesa.

-no te pases Uzumaki- lo reto el Hyuga alado de su novia, peli castaña.

-¡Neji!- reprocho Tenten

-jajaja pensé que no viviría para ver esto- alardeo Kiba – el hyuga, el gran genio hyuga dominado por una chica de facciones chinas

-oye no me insultes – le reprocho Tenten

-si tienes razón- hablo Shikamaru, dándole la razón a Kiba

-pero mira quién habla el dominado por una rubia tetona (N/A: jajaja se me salió XD) – contradijo el castaño con fisonomías perrunas

-oye perro consíguete a alguien- se enfado Temari ante su comentario –si te diste cuenta todos estamos en pareja menos tu

Le dijo Temari apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-tranquilízate mujer no seas problemática- dijo en tono aburrido el chico de coleta, dando un bostezo, que de seguro tragaría a todos.

-¡problemática tu abuela! – expreso la oji aguamarina

-pero si el Uchiha no tiene novia… asi que no soy el único soltero- expreso –además… dime Sakura estas libre el viernes por la noche

-Ehm… yo…- la oji jade no podía articular una palabra

-no esta libre Inuzuka- cito el chico de ojos negros

-no me digas que sale contigo eso es…

-si es verdad- se acoplo la rubia Ino

Kiba miro a todos, uno por uno, ino con Sai, Naruto con Hinata; quienes estaban abrazados, Shikamaru con Temari; quienes estaban discutiendo, Neji con Tenten; quienes estaban, ejem… bueno ya se imaginan (besitos nada inocentes) y Sasuke con Sakura; esta ultima ruborizada ya que el peli negro la tenia agarrada de la cintura en un agarre protector.

-mierda tienen razón estoy soltero- alardeo kiba con la frente azul.

-dime Inuzuka cuando fue la última vez que tu pene salió de fiesta- se refirió Sai, al saber que Kiba hace semanas que no salía de casa.

-eso…eso es personal- nombro ruborizado – me voy tortolitos…

Kiba agarro su mochila, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida, todos los chicos lo miraron, pero no esperaron que Kiba se subiera a una mesa vacía y gritara a todo el alumnado…

-¡oigan todos! ¡Uchiha Sasuke sale con la francesita! – bajo la atenta mirada de todos, se bajo de la mesa y salió corriendo a carcajadas.

Y luego vino lo que Sakura mas temía, las miradas asesinas y caladoras de el alumnado femenino del colegio, por parte de Sasuke solo le gritaban cosas como:

-esa Sasuke-

O sino…

-muy bien capitán

La otra mitad se atino a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, maldiciendo al Uchiha, ya que Sakura era bien vista por los chicos, es mas la admiraban por la simple belleza que poseía, una belleza única y exótica.

-¿Qué mierda hizo el estúpido ese?- se enfado el azabache

-oh dios ¡estoy condenada a muerte!- exclamo Sakura con la cabeza gacha.

-no seas dramática- la reprocho su prima

-ay… mira quien viene- señalo Ino hacia una parte

Desde la parte trasera venia Karin y su dúo de perras seguidoras, caminando con pasos sexy y seguros, iban en dirección del grupito popular.

-Se dirigen hacia aquí- dedujo Temari

-si tienes razón- la apoyo Ino

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura en un gesto cariñoso, y bueno.

-¡hola zorritas!- exclamo la pelirroja haciendo su entrada, se paro delante de las dos chicas que la seguían.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?- pregunto la novia del Nara

-vengo a informales que la práctica de mañana se traslado para hoy a las ocho de la noche…- dijo con sorna

-¿esta noche?- indago la peli azul Hinata –no puedo tengo que ir a las clases de física particular

-mira Hinata no me interesa de que tengas que ir a Portugal esta noche…- cito la chica de ojos carmín –iras si o si.

-no le hables asi a Hinata-chan- grito el rubio, pegando un salto desde su asiento quedando parado, con el puño en la mesa.

-pero mira quien la defiende no es nada más y nada menos que el Uzumaki-

-Karin ya cállate y lárgate- siseo el uchiha

-uhm Sasukito ¿Cuándo iras a mi casa? Esa noche de sexo desenfrenado que tuvimos hace un mes me encanto.- conto burlona Karin

Sakura agacho su cabeza, Sasuke lo noto, Karin rio.

-eh dicho que te larges- se enfado aun mas Sasuke

La peli roja no era tonta, sabia cuando Sasuke estaba enfadado; y ahora lo estaba, lo mejor seria irse y dejar las burlas para el entrenamiento de las porristas después de todo, el Uchiha no iba a ir, además ya había echo lo que tenia en mente, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-esta bien- cito calmada –me voy adiós… recuerden chicas esta noche

Las chicas "plástico" se marcharon dejando un aire tenso y frio, nadie se animaba a hablar, los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia la peli rosa que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, el peli negro dispuesto a enmendar su error hablo.

-Sakura yo…-hablo el pelinegro

-no te molestes en explicar- dicho esto se levanto y se fue dejándolo con las palabras en la boca

-eres un estúpido- ahora se fue Tenten, siguiendo a su prima.

Y haci sucesivamente se levantaron y se fueron las que restaban; Hinata; Ino y Temari, los chicos se quedaron con su mera presencia en aquella mesa de la cafetería

-hmp… debes explicaciones Uchiha.-se burlo el Hyuga

-cállate

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ •

_Flash Back:_

_-¿miedo al amor eh…? entonces ¿eso es miedo?- le pregunto una niña a su abuela_

_-no precisamente un miedo o terror si no una desconfianza- le aclaro con la voz ronca, acostada sobre la cama de dosel antigua._

_-y como se pasara- indago Sakura_

_-solo tienes que confiar en la persona a la cual le entregaras tu corazón- cito la nana _

_Sakura se quedo pensativa mirando un punto ciego en la pared._

_-Sabes cerezo… tienes que confiar en las personas que amas.- hablo la abuela Chiyo al notar, la duda de su nieta_

_-¿Por qué?- cuestiono la peli rosa_

_-por que a veces te mentirán para protegerte tenlo en cuenta_

_-Nana siempre te creeré_

_Fin del Flash Back_

La oji jade estaba desparramada en su cama con la cabeza hundida en su almohada, hace una hora que llego a la mansión, sus demás amigas ya se habían marchado, quedando la peli rosa y la peli castaña solas en la gran casa.

-deja de llorar es un tarado- expreso Tenten mientras le frotaba, la espalda

-no estoy llorando maldita sea- la peli rosa se levanto encolerizada –solo estoy pensando

-¿en qué amorcito?- cuestiono la castaña en tono maternal

-te acuerdas de la abuela Chiyo

Dijo Sakura acostándose boca arriba, Tenten la siguió y copio la misma acción que su prima.

-si ¿Qué pasa con ella?- indago Tenten con tono de duda

-¿recuerdas los que nos decías de niñas?

-todo… palabra por palabra- afirmo la chica de ojos chocolates

-entonces… ¿Qué piensas?- indago la oji jade

-no lo sé… sabias… palabras…

-si muy sabias- aclaro Sakura

Las chicas pasaron la tarde en la habitación de Sakura, charlando y riendo, incluso algo enojadas ya que ninguno de sus novios había llamado, o dado señal de vida, y eso dolía aunque la peli rosa era consciente de que fue ella la que dejo a Sasuke en la cafetería.

Miro la pantalla por enésima vez, sin llamadas ni mensajes.

-te vas a quedar ciega- la reto Tenten desde el ordenador, en la pantalla se podía apreciar el logo de facebook.

-Aish… ¿vamos a ir a ensayar?- pregunto la oji jade, levantandose de la cama.

-claro pero cinco minutos quiero revisar mi cuenta del facebook

-ok como digas – le contesto Sakura.

-pendeja mira esto

-¿Qué?

Tenten le mostro a su prima la foto que Karin compartió en el facebook una desmotivación que decía:

_[Una zorra puede destruir en segundos lo que creaste en años]_

Las chicas se miraron divertidas y con una ceja levantada.

-esta chica es muy mentecata ¡mira el comentario que puso!- dijo la peli castaña

_ ...¡Zorras! las odio… _

-pero…- la peli rosa alargo la ultima silaba – no es ella la zorra

-en efecto Sakura jajaja- se burlo la oji marrón

-bien entonces vamos que llegamos tarde

Le dijo la peli rosa dándole un golpe en la espalda.

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ •

_-sha la la itsuka kitto…- _canturreaba la prima de saku al volante de su coche

-Tenten es muy linda la canción pero no cantes- le reprocho la oji jade tapándose los oídos

-Ikimono Gakari es la mejor- chillo divertida la nombrada

La oji jade rodo los ojos, Tenten si que era infantil, a veces…

-estaciona el auto de una vez ¡quieres!-

-que mala eres Saku – le dijo Tenten con falsas lágrimas en los ojos

-Tenten – le reprocho la chica de orbes verdes

La peli castaña aparco el auto en el estacionamiento del colegio, la práctica de porrista, -que se había adelantado- seria en el gimnasio. Caminaron un largo trecho hasta toparse con la puerta roja del lugar de prácticas.

Todos los miembros del escuadrón se encontraban enlogando, algunos corrían al rededor de la pista mientras que otros estaban sentados en las gradas reunidos en grupos.

Las chicas se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban sus amigas, Ino se estaba acomodando las zapatillas, Hinata se estaba poniendo la playera azul que usaba para entrenar, Temari hablaba por teléfono y la capitana…. Ni luces de ella.

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ •

Un peli negro caminaba de un lado a otro de una cocina agarrándose el cabello, miraba hacia el suelo y se repetía en voz alta una y otra vez la misma frase… _y ahora que mierda hago, _otro peli negro de facciones más maduras que el primero lo miraba con una venita en la sien.

-y ahora que hago, maldita Karin, yo le iba a decir todo y se adelanto – decía Sasuke

-sasuke – dijo Itachi pero Sasuke no lo escucho y siguió en su labor de lamentarse

-Sasuke – repitió otra vez el de coleta pero su hermano tampoco lo escucho

-¡SASUKE! – grito el mayor ya hastiado de la maldita situacion que se encontraba, el chico nombrado se dio la vuelta y miro con rayitos en los ojos al baka de su hermano.

-mierda… ¿Qué quieres? – cito encolerizado el peli azabache

-¿se puede saber que te pasa? – pregunto con seriedad Itachi, pasando de lado olímpicamente el tono de voz que uso el joven

- esta bien… - Sasuke tomo asiento alado de Itachi en la mesa y se dispuso a contarle todo lo sucedido

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES….

-y eso fue lo que paso…- nombro Sasuke tirando su cabeza hacia atrás resignado

El Uchiha mayor lo miro con cierto enojo, él le había advertido que no lastimara a Sakura, pero el estúpido niño lo estaba haciendo, bueno no del todo, Karin tenia parte de la culpa, sin embargo eso no se podía evitar.

-¿asi que Karin hizo eso eh? – Dijo el de coleta – vaya… nunca me agrado –

-¿se puede saber de dónde la conoces? – indago Sasuke con una ceja alzada –

- otouto… se que tu vida sexual es… mmm… abierta – nombro Itachi con sencillez, lo cito como si estuviera hablando del clima – y también se que Karin fue una de tus "chicas" – refirió el de ojeras haciendo comillitas a la última palabra.

El azabache menor gruño por lo bajo, era vergonzoso que tu hermano mayor sepa ciertas cosas privadas que se supone que no debería saber, en fin lo único que quedaba ahora era rebajarse a pedirle consejos al mentecato, tarado, estúpido, hijo de…. Cof cof cof, sigamos con el punto, Sasuke haría algo que dañaría a su gran orgullo Uchiha. (N/A: pero muy grande eh!)

-Itachi – nombro el Uchiha menor – yo… ehmm…

-dime Sasuke – designo el mayor con una sonrisa ladina, el ya se imaginaba lo que el pendejo quería

-yo… yo… quiero…. – dijo el azabache, rascándose la cabeza con la mano, notándose un cierto nerviosismo –quiero que…

-¿quieres que…? – expreso el de ojeras

- mierda ¿por que te burlas? No te das cuenta que solo quiero consejos – grito Sasuke enfadado

Itachi lanzo una carcajada se acerco a su hermano, lo abrazo con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha, le froto en forma de puño sobre la cabeza de este.

-bien… bien… bien… Sasuke-chan ahora me harás caso a mi… - apunto con tono de picardía.

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ •

-y…. ¿la capitana? – indago una peli rosa con cansancio –

Las chicas que la acompañaban la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego soltar un bufido sonoro.

-follando en el baño de seguro – dijo con frustres una rubia de coletas

Las chicas posaron sus ojos en la que recién comento aquello, las carcajadas no tardaron en salir.

-jajaja ¿Qué te pasa con la muerta esa? – expuso Ino con diversión

Las demás jóvenes estaban en la misma situacion, sentadas con la cabeza gacha, agarrándose el estomago y riéndose.

-nada solo que es una estúpida, nos dice que lleguemos temprano y la hija de su buena madre no esta aquí – explico la oji aguamarina

- tienes razón – suspiraron al unisono el grupo de chicas

- dime Temari, ¿Qué tanto hablabas por el móvil? – cuestiono Tenten

-ah eso – indico la nombrada – no se si recuerdan que mis padres están divorciados

-aja – dijo Tenten

-bueno ya que mama tiene mucho trabajo y no puede cuidar a su bebe, mandara a mi hermano a vivir con nosotros, y cuando salga de aquí tengo que pasar por el aeropuerto recogiéndolo, me llamaron para avisarme eso.

-¡wau! Asi que el chiquito volverá – hablo Ino - ¡qué emoción!

-si, pero no es chiquito tiene la misma edad mia, o casi- comento la chica dando unos pasos hacia la pista de básquetbol – ya vengo voy a llamar a alguien –

Sakura escucho la conversación que mantuvo Temari, con Ino y su prima, no entendía nada, a pesar de haber estado viviendo en Japón desde hace no mucho tiempo, algunas cosas acerca de sus amigas no entendía.

Giro su rostro y miro a la peli café, esta enseguida entendió el mensaje y se dispuso a explicarle.

-Aish… la cosa es asi, los padres de Temari se separaron hace dos años; para no que no haya problema sobre los hijos, el hermano menor de Temari accedió a irse con su madre a vivir a Estados Unidos, donde ella ya tenia planeado ir – manifestó la oji marrones

-¿y que onda con Temari? – indago Sakura

-pues ella… se quedo aquí en el país con su padre y su hermano mayor que se llama Kankuro – expreso la chica - ¿alguna duda? –

La peli rosa giro su vista al frente.

-dijiste su hermano mayor y hermano menor, ella dijo el tiene casi mi edad, explícate –

-bueno pues el hermano mayor creo que ya esta en la universidad, el hermano menor si bien recuerdo creo que debería estar en el mismo año que nosotros – revelo Tenten – te diré algo, viste que Temari parece más mayor que todos nosotros

La oji jade asintió

-bueno, ese año del divorcio Temari iba un año más que todo el grupo, fue tan caótico el asunto que deprimió mucho a la rubia, bajo las calificaciones y pues… se quedo de curso –

-¿entonces Temari? ¿Tiene diecisiete y no dieciséis? – chillo la oji jade

-exacto Sakura –

-¿Cómo se llama el hermano menor de Temari?- averiguo la oji verdes

-mmm… creo que Gaara

En ese momento la puerta del gimnasio se abrió, y entro la peli roja mas "querida" –sarcásticamente – del instituto, tenía el cabello enmarañado y desordenado, el maquillaje corrido, y la falda desacomodada. con poca delicadeza se venía arreglando el desorden que era, detrás de ella entro un chico peli cae, en las misma –o peores – que ella, todos la miraron con curiosidad y enfado.

-que miran gusanos – grito Karin al percatarse de la mirada de todos – pónganse a entrenar

-valla pensé que dijiste que querías que entrenáramos temprano – manifestó con sorna la rubia de coletas

- dije que se pongan a entrenar

-ramera

UNA HORA DEPUES…

-estúpida rosada, te dije que querías que hagas la mortal para atrás en el aire sin ayuda – chillo la capitana

Hace una hora que la chica de orbes color verde intentaba hacer aquel truco imposible, solo lo podías realizar si alguien te ayudaba a irte hacia atrás, pero eso no era lo que Karin quería. Prácticamente la estaba obligando a hacer su ultimo truco antes de la muerte, sarcásticamente claro, lo que si se sabía de aquel movimiento era de que… el peligro estaba presente.

-esta bien lo intentare pero no me grites – aclaro la peli rosita.

Y como hace un momento, su compañero la subió hacia sus hombros, la coloco de espalda hacia su otro compañero, Sakura se impulso hacia atrás sola todo iba bien, pero una distracción por parte del chico que tenia a Sakura sobre sus hombros causo la caída de la peli rosa.

Todos se conmocionaron, aquella caída fue terrible, el sonido hueco que produjo el choque del cuerpo de Sakura contra la colchoneta fue sonora, quisieron ayudarla pero la capitana lo detuvo.

-déjenla – dijo Karin – que se levante sola

El grupo la miro, a veces la capitana podía ser arrogante, pero esta vez se paso. La peli rosa se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, le dolía el brazo izquierdo a horrores.

-hasta que te levantas – empezó el martirio – ere una bruta, que no te diste cuenta que no lo podías realizar sola, debiste decirlo antes, estúpida, tarada, eres una…

-¡CALLATE! – Grito una chica – tú no eres nadie para gritar y tratar a la gente asi – era Sakura, estaba enfadada – primero deberías mejorar como persona y luego critica, ni a ti te sale el movimiento y me gritoneas – Sakura avanzo hacia las gradas tomo su bolso y lo colgó en su hombro derecho.

-¿que haces? – pregunto seria Karin

-me voy, abandono tu grupo ya no te aguanto, y creo que antes de llegar a casa tendré que pasar por un hospital –

-espere Sakura-san – nombro una chica del grupo – si se va yo también

-pues yo también entonces – ahora se acoplo otro chico

-liso yo me anoto, también me voy –

-nos vamos contigo Saku- dijeron sus amigas.

Y asi sucesivamente todos se retiraron quedando Karin sola con Temari.

-estas arruinada Karin ya no tienes grupo – se burlo la rubia –

-no, no pueden irse –

-si pueden y lo hicieron, ya no tienes equipo, ayudare a Sakura a armar otro, ¡adios!

Dijo retirándose del lugar, Karin otra vez estaba sola, pues ella se lo gano.

-¡AH! – grito

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ •

Estaba sentado en el capot de su auto deportivo negro, en el estacionamiento donde ahora su novia estaría entrenando, era hora de pedir perdón y arreglar todo de una buena vez.

Se repetía mentalmente lo que su hermano le dijo:

_"se amable y bueno, dile toda la verdad y veras como todo te perdona" _

Salió de su ensoñación cuando vio a chicos salir del lugar, pero mas le llamo la atención que todos iban elogiando a la chica que era su novia, bastardos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que el estaba ahí, sin embargo no eran cosas pervertidas, mas bien eran halagos a lo fuerte que fue al enfrentar a aquella zorra, ¡esperen! ¡Qué rayos paso allí adentro!

-Nena tenemos que llevarte a un hospital pronto – cito una voz conocida, Ino – tu brazo esta inflamado, sospecho que es para enyesar-

-¿¡enyesar!? – exclamo ahora la voz de su novia –

El como todo hombre decidido, fue y se postro delante de ella.

-Sakura – cito con su voz ronca y endemoniadamente sexy.

-Sasuke - dijo ella - ¿Qué sucede?

-ehmm… vengo a pedirte disculpas, yo lo lamento por lo de esta mañana , yo… debí explicarte…

Las chicas lo miraban incrédulas, ¿Uchiha Sasuke pidiendo disculpas? Eso si que era nuevo.

-Sasuke yo… ¡auch! – se quejo del dolor que sentía en su brazo izquierdo

-¿Qué sucede? – indago el azabache, preocupado

Sakura alzo con dificultad el brazo y le mostro a su chico…

-hospital ¡ahora! – mas que sugerencia fue orden.

• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ •

Luego de estar una hora y media en el sanatorio, Sasuke llevo a Sakura en su auto hacia su casa, Tenten se fue en el suyo con las demás chicas para darle algo de privacidad a la pareja, para la chica de orbes verdes fue un gesto lindo de su parte, aquello demostraba que realmente la quería. Le enyesaron el brazo tal como Ino lo predijo y le dieron calmantes, luego tuvieron tiempo para hablar y platicar acerca de lo que sucedió, Sasuke rio orgulloso al enterarse lo que la peli rosa hizo. Llego a la mansión de los Sashin y aparco enfrente, la ayudo a bajarse y como todo caballero la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Una vez allí se dispuso a hablar.

-Sakura yo… lo de hoy en la mañana.

-Sasuke tranquilo, fue una tontería, yo no debí ser tan precipitada y además se lo que Karin trata de hacer

El azabache la tomo de la cintura y le beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿sabes que te amo verdad? –

-lo se – dio por entendido la chica –

Se separaron y sakura tomo de la perilla de la puerta, Sasuke la detuvo y le pregunto.

-¿segura que estas bien? –

-mas que segura –

-ien, pero no abuses de los calmantes, no quiero estar atendiendo a una drogada – dijo con burla el chico

-¡Sasuke-kun! – le reprocho la chica

-era broma Sakurita – especifico el oji negro

-como digas ¿quieres entrara comer algo? – averiguo la oji verde

-no veo el porqué no, asi que si – justifico el Uchiha

La de orbes jade rio y abrió la puerta blanca de la mansión, lo que vio la dejocomo estatua frente a todos, sus tíos en el sofá tomando seguramente te o café y tres individuos acompañándolos, dos chicas de cabellos castaños casi idénticas solo se diferenciadas por la edad, y un peli rojo de unos veintisiete años.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerro la puerta con brusquedad, y se giro adonde su novio la miraba interrogante.

-creo que ya estoy drogada Sasuke-kun

* * *

= = =Continuara= = =

* * *

Osea jeeloooouu! Eh vuelto! Fuck yeaa! Ya que es fin de año quize dejarles este capi, muchas gracias a MITCHEL 0420 y DULCECITO 311 por darme su apoyo cuando tome la decisión de seguir en enero, por causa de esta media tomada, eh tenido un review de mal carácter por parte de una chica, me ah dicho de todo y no midio las palabras, pero bueno voy a decir que , solo que para la proxima no ponga tantas cosas feas ya que SUKI HARLET no sabes en la situacion que estoy, ni la que estuve pasando emocionalmente, ya que lo que dije en el anuncio no fue toda la verdad, la razón por la que abandone el fic fue porque una amiga mia falleció en mayo de cáncer tenia catorce en noviembre era su cumpleaños numero 15 y realmente anduve deprimida, segui actualizando Hotaru ya que como sabran (si están leyendo el fic) hay un personaje que se llama Emi (creada por mi) que me recuerda mucho a Danae, y es por eso que quize seguir con ese fic. Nos le dije esto por que no quería asquerlos con mis problemas personales y emocionales…

Ok espero que les halla gustado el chap y hay una mala noticia, tardare en la actualización de Hotaru no saben lo que me paso, perdi el archivo y solo me faltaba tres hojas para acabar! Y ahora tengo que volver a tipear todo! No se enojen si? Tratare de tenerlo lo mas ante posible…

**.**

**.**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¿Me dejarías un Review?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**

**_Para todos mis lectores, que este próximo _**

**_Año sea mas productivo y prospero que este que se esta llendo…_**

**_Son los deseos de su servidora… _**

**... ¤ .¸¸.·´¯`·.¸·.-» [[ ****_RHO-BRITITO _****]]«-·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸. ¤ ...**

**_¿reviews?_**

**sigue la flechita**

.

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. ¡Ya era hora!

**DICLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes **© MASASHI KISHIMOTO **la historia ®Arisa Mitsuru Nya...

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** **/OoC/ AU/ ****¡ATENCION! ****contenido para adolescentes xD**

**ACLARACIONES:**

Arisa Mitsuru Nya: narracion de historia

**Arisa Mitsuru Nya: **dialagos entre personajes

_Arisa Mitsuru Nya: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_Arisa Mitsuru Nya:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_Arisa Mitsuru Nya:_**dialogos en flashback

_sayonara y vonvoyage!_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Capitulo 10**

.

.

**_¡Ya era Hora!_**

.

.

.

-**Creo que ya estoy drogada Sasuke-kun** –dijo Sakura con los ojos abiertos mostrando signo de sorpresa

-**oye ¿de que hablas?** – le pregunto su novio

La chica no respondió solo atino a rodearlo y dirigirse a lo que seria la entrada trasera de la mansión. Al ver la actitud algo perdida de su novia, Sasuke la siguió sin decir nada. La chica abrió bruscamente la puerta caoba, entro en silencio, levantando los pies dramáticamente como si no quisieran que la escucharan, la pregunta era ¿Quién? O ¿Quiénes?

-**Sakura ¿Qué demonios sucede?** – pregunto Sasuke ya desesperado por la actitud extraña que había tomado la peli rosa; esta no le respondió y se dirigió hacia la nevera para sacar una jarra de jugo de naranja.

Tranquilamente poso la jarra de vidrio en la mesada y en un vaso sirvió cuidadosamente una cantidad mínima del líquido naranja, del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un comprimido, la cual le fue arrebatada por su chico. Sakura solo lo miro con cara inocente, sasuke resoplo y le dijo.

**-no mas de estas Sakura, ya hora dime que demonios sucede –**

La chica de cabellos rosados estaba por contestar, pero se vio interrumpida por su prima que entraba a la cocina.

**-oigan ustedes dos… ¿Por qué de repente cerraron la puerta principal eh? Además ¿Por qué están en la cocina encima con la luz apagada? –** hablo Tenten con cólera desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, estiro su mano y enciendo la luz.

**-pregúntale a Sakura, de repente se vino hacia acá y no me quedo más remedio que seguirle** – le contesto Sasuke algo frustrado

-**hmp…Sakura cariño** – hablo como si de una niña a la cual le debes decir que hacer y que no - deberías **ir hacia el comedor, hay personas muy especiales que desean verte** – departo la castaña hacia su prima.

**-me duele el brazo - **susurro la peli rosa con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa de la cocina, con sus brazos estirados dándole un aire más dramático.

Sasuke como novio preocupado, se acerco hasta ella y le acaricio su espalda.

**-¿estas bien saku? –** le pregunto

Sakura se reincorporo ferozmente; con las manos hacia arriba cerradas en puños, haciendo que el chico de ojos ónix se alejara asustado.

**-¡no, no lo estoy! –** Grito histérica - **¡maldición porque justo hoy!**

**-¿Qué sucede hoy sakura?** – también grito Tenten, Sasuke decidió mejor retirarse a un costado, no quería interponerse entre dos chicas discutiendo (N/A: yo que tu no lo haría U_U)

**-¿Por qué? –** Pregunto alterada, para luego decir - **Porque recién hoy, después de tanto tiempo vinieron mis estúpidos hermanos mayores –** susurro con la cabeza gacha

**-¿pero por qué no quieres verlos?** – insistió la castaña

**-no lo sé Tenten… no lo sé** – respondió sollozando

-**oigan chicas no peleen ¿sí? –** hablo Sasuke viendo con pena a Sakura, se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo por la espalda, esta inmediatamente e correspondió y se giro para que el mimo sea más cómodo, a peli rosa enterró su rostro en el cuello del Uchiha sintiendo mas confort y tranquilidad.

El abrazo no duro mucho por qué sintió una voz detrás suyo –la cual no era de su prima - llamarla

**-¿Sakura?**

.

.

.

Cinco personas estaban tomando tranquilamente el té en una bella sala decorada en un estilo victoriano, tres estaban sentados en un gran sillón, dos eran chicas una de aparentemente veinticuatro años y la otra de unos dieciséis; las dos compartían el mismo color de cabello: marrón claro al igual que sus ojos. El otro individuo era un hombre de unos veintinueve años, tenía el cabello rojo y sus ojos eran de un extraño color café ceniza.

Las dos personas restantes estaban sentadas en sillones individuales mirando al trió.

**-asi que… Sakura ah estado bien y no tuvo muchos problema para adaptarse –** hablo la mayor de cabellos marrones.

**-si todo bien, incluso al mes que estuvo aquí ya tuvo una cita con un hermoso chico - ** afirmo Aiko Sashin la madre de Tenten.

**-¿una cita? –** indago la chica menor de ojos color café, en francés – **¡kyaaa! Sakura tiene suerte**

**-Matsuri habla en japonés, tienes que acostumbrarte** – le reto el hombre alado de ella

**-ah lo siento papa –** se disculpo Matsuri

**-Sasori no seas asi dile en un tono más amable –** le reto la señora Sashin

El joven suspiro, y la adolescente sonrió.

**-a ver… ¿cómo es eso de la cita o que cosa? –** pregunto una de las chica.

**-salió con un chico de por acá, vive a dos casas de aquí, salieron no se adonde –** comento nada preocupada la señora

**-¿Qué mi hermanita ya esta saliendo con chicos? Aaaw pero qué bonito yo creo que ya era hora –** chillo con emoción la castaña mayor

**-para nada Runa… a penas vea a esa mocosa la reprenderé, ¿citas a la edad de dieciséis? Es inaceptable…** - hablo frustrado Sasori.

Runa rio a carcajadas, ganándose a mirada fulminante de su hermano.

**-por favor Sasori… -** dijo con sarcasmo la de ojos marrones – **ya esta grandecita, se puede cuidar sola** – aclaro – **solo te estás comportando como un hermano mayor celoso, al igual que lo hacías o mejor dicho lo haces conmigo –** afirmo la femenina - **además tienes que acostumbrarte Matsuri ya esta en esa edad y obviamente; dentro de poco hará lo mismo ¿no Matsuri?**

La nombrada se sonrojo.

**-n… no lo creo –** contesto la adolescente tartamudeando

**-Runa hazme el favor de callarte… cada vez que hablas das mal ejemplo…**

La chica bufo.

**-oiga tia –** hablo la haruno llamando la atención de la señora sashin - **¿no sabe si ya llego mi florecita?**

Aiko se estiro del sillón con suma delicadeza y dejo su taza de porcelana blanca vacía en la pequeña mesa baja de café, se acomodo unos mechones rebeldes que se escaparon de su bien peinada trenza y contesto:

**-no lo sé querida –** afirmo – **tal vez llego hace un momento sentí que la puerta se abrió pero no pude ver quien fue… de seguro fue ella…**

**-¡por Kami ya la quiero ver!** – grito Runa

**-tia ¿adónde se fue Tenten?** – pregunto Matsuri con la voz baja que la caracterizaba

**-a la cocina a buscar jugo, pero… ya se tardo demasiado ¿te gustaría ir a ver qué paso? -** pregunto Aiko

**-si… porque no –**

La chica se levanto de su asiento y a paso lento fue hasta la cocina, cabe destacar que Matsuri ya conocía el camino. Se adentro por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta roja que destacaba el recinto donde se preparaban los alimentos, escucho unas voces por dentro, dos personas discutían adentro…

_-¿pero por qué no quieres verlos? – _distinguió sin problemas la voz de su prima Tenten; hace unos momentos había estado charlando amenamente con ella.

-_no lo sé Tenten… no lo sé… - _ esa era la dulce voz de Sakura pero… se oía algo débil ¿estaría ella llorando?

-_oigan chicas no peleen ¿sí? – _de pronto se escucho una voz más grave, algo ronca y pastosa… sin dudas era masculina.

Tenía miedo de entrar, tal vez sería un mal momento, sin embargo algo le decía que sakura estaba allí llorando; agarro el picaporte de la puerta y decida entro al ambiente.

**-¿sakura?** – pregunto dudosa Matsuri, vio que estaba abrazada a un chico alto, cabello negro, muy bonito para ser sinceras; se sonrojo ante este pensamiento.

**-¿Matsuri?** – indago la peli rosa soltándose del agarre del pelinegro, inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de esta y se abrazaron, demostrando que hace ya un tiempo que no se veían.

**-¿oh por dios que haces aquí? –** pregunto la peli rosa entre sollozos

**-de visita hermanita, y por una sorpresa que te a dirá mi padre –** le contesto la castaña, espera un momento ¿ella dijo?

**-¿tu padre? Espera… Sa… Sasori el… ¿esta aquí?** – indago Sakura perpleja mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared

**-si él y Runa están en la sala esperándote dime –** comento la oji marrones – **oye sakura dime…** - le hablo llamando su atención, lo cual lo logro ya que la chica de ojos verdes giro su cabeza mirando hacia ella

**- ¿Qué sucede? –**

**-¿Qué te paso en el brazo? Y… -** se acerco hacia el oído de la peli rosa - **¿Quién es ese chico de cabello negro muy bonito? -** le susurro sonrojada

Sakura dio un saltito, se había olvidado de que su novio estaba allí en la cocina.

**-Ehm… bueno lo del brazo fue producto de un golpe… y el… -** miro a Sasuke haciéndole un ademan de que se acercara, el cual acato la orden poniéndose a un costado de la chica –** bueno el es… él es…**

**-su novio, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha** – completo la frase el pelinegro al ver el nerviosismo de su chica.

Matsuri dio un gritito de alegría, el cual hizo asustar a Sakura, Tenten y el Uchiha.

**-¡oh por dios no puedo creerlo! Mi tia tiene novio… asadasd** (N/A: esa expresión es de mi amiga jajá gomen me moría por ponerlo xD) – **me llamo Matsuri Haruno soy casi hermanita de esta loquita que es mi tia…** - se abalanzo contra sakura dándole una abrazo eso que te sacan el aire

_"Em.… no entiendo ¿tia, hermanita?"_pensaba Sasuke

_"Esta Matsuri es toda una loquilla"_ eran los pensamientos de una sonriente Tenten

**-bueno pero que esperan vamos a ver al resto de la familia** – propuso la castaña de cabello lacio

**-¡NO! –** gritaron al unisono Sakura y Tenten

**-cof… cof… quiero decir por hoy no ya tu sabes cómo es Sasori –** se estremeció la peli rosa al pensar lo que le haría su hermano a Sasuke apenas pisara la primera baldosa de la sala de su tia.

-bueno yo creo que me voy – dijo Sasuke entendiendo un poquito la situacion

**-yo ire a la sala a avisar que ya estas aqui... no se tarden** - hablo tenten desapareciendo por la puerta marron.

**-oh si vamos… -** alardeo Matsuri encaminándose a la salida de la cocina.

**-no… ehmm… digo… Sasuke quiere salir por atrás ¿no Sasuke? ** - le pregunto nerviosa la chica.

**-s… si –** respondió – **bueno Matsuri fue un placer conocerte** – le saludo levantando su brazo derecho

**-oh no fue el mío, espero volver a verte** – le saludo también la pequeña

El peli negro se encamino de nuevo al patio y la peli rosa lo siguió.

-**nos vemos mañana supongo… -** dijo Sakura

**-si ¿paso por ti?** – indago el azabache.

**-te mandare un texto… si es que sobrevivo –** esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

El chico se acerco a ella y con sus manos tomo sus mejillas, para poder ver su cara que permanecía baja. (N/A: ¡advertencia! Shojo xD)

**-todo saldrá bien ya lo veras** – le dijo Sasuke cerca de sus labios.

Sus alientos chocaban, y sentían sus respiraciones, el chico abrazo la pequeña cintura de su chica y la acerco mas a él, apoyo su frente en la de ella y lentamente acorto la distancia, posando sus masculinos labios en los de ella besándola suavemente.

**-aaaw… pero que tierno** – chillo Matsuri haciendo que los dos enamorados se separen bruscamente, quien sabe como la chica había llegado alado de ellos mirándolos de forma empalagosa (N/A: mermelada… xD)

**-Ma… Matsuri… -** le regaño la peli rosa

**-tranquila yo ya me voy** – anuncio el Uchiha – **nos vemos mañana… **

El chico se fue dejando a las dos adolescentes mirando por donde él se perdía de vista.

**-ah… creo que tendré que ir a hablar con aquellos dos ¿no?** – indago Sakura a la enana de cabellos marrones

**-y… si supongo que si…**

**-bueno… ****_ya era hora_**** de que se aparezcan…**

* * *

=== Continuara...===

* * *

ewe! voviii! y con nuevo nick name! ajaja si gomen por tardar tres fucking meses pero me perdi en mis vacaciones aadsdsada ademas estuve internada porque me tiraron una mesa xD si fue dulcecito culpena a ella... nah okey joda joda espero que el chap les haya gustado y les aviso que empezare ah hacer unos cambios en los primeros caps para que quede mas bonitos PERO cambios asi pequeñitos de edicion nada que afecte la trama (que trama? xD) gracias a CINTHIA UCHIHA por hacerme abrir los ojos aaddsda

por cierto se que os deje con algunas dudas en el fic que prometo solemnemete que se aclararan o mas pronto posible si? no me maten... cualquier duda o pregunta, mandemen un review y le respondere lo mas breve posible..

la hora de... **responder reviews! asdasdasa...**

**DULCECITO 311: **ewe!gracias por tus palabras... me ayudaron a seguir mi verano tranquilo... muhisimas disculpas por no actualizar en un sentido de la palabra me desconecte xD

**MITCHEL0420: **owo! perdon enseriopor no actualizar! perdida totalmente! asdasd muchas gracias y te deseo lo mejor para ti TOO!

**CINTHIA UCHIHA: **asadasd no se por ke pero yo tambien siento que te conosco! xD aaw nena tus palabras me hicieron no se... llorar? see llorar de la emocion... nunca nadie aca en el fanfiction me dijo lo que tu me dijiste asdasda estaria bueno que me pases el nombre de tu cuenta asi leo tus fics resident evil me copa (diccionario argentino: me gusta, me encanta xD )! y si enserio me decis lo de tu projecto sasusaku con gusto lo leere! aam ._. si vo tas loca que me queda a mi? :D y lo de comentar no te preocupes xP te hago una ecepcion a vs (ajajaja re loka no?) gracias por tu preocupacion espero que vos tambien estes bien! (asadads yo tambien me emocione XD)

okey espero que os haya gustado (._. me salio el español)

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA CONTI!**


	11. Calidez entre familia

**DICLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes **© MASASHI KISHIMOTO **la historia ®Arisa Mitsuru Nya...

**CLASIFICACION:**** K+**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** **/OoC/ AU/ ¡ATENCION! contenido para adolescentes y mayores 8D**

**ACLARACIONES:**

Arisa Mitsuru Nya: narracion de historia

**Arisa Mitsuru Nya: **dialagos entre personajes

_Arisa Mitsuru Nya: _flashback, llamadas telefonicas

_Arisa Mitsuru Nya:_ pensamientos en 1° persona

**_Arisa Mitsuru Nya:_**dialogos en flashback

_sayonara y vonvoyage!_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

.

.

.

_Calidez entre familia_

.

.

.

-genial… al fin se aparecieron… - hablo la peli rosa parada en frente de sus hermanos

Runa fingió reír, porque en realidad estaba más que nerviosa.

-jeje Saku-chan tanto tiempo – la castaña se levanto de su asiento y le dio un abrazo a su hermana; el cual cabe destacar que no fue correspondido.

-¡oh vamos saku-chan no seas mala! – le dijo en un tono empalagoso la haruno mayor.

Se separaron porque la oji jade se había retirado; dejando en claro que no quería ninguna muestra de afecto por parte de sus hermanos.

-haber pendeja, ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes novio o que cosa? – platico con un cierto enfado el pelirrojo.

Sakura suspiro.

-¡Hola Sasori! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? Si yo también eh estado perfecta, ¿Cómo me va en el colegio? De maravilla, estoy en el cuadro de honor, ¿mi mano? ¿Qué le paso? Nah… solo es un golpe que me hice en la práctica con las porristas, ah si no te había contado, soy sub capitana; pero acabo de dejar porque me pelee con la capitana. – recito rápido y sarcásticamente la chica de ojos jade

Los padres de Tenten al ver la escena, se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron del lugar llevándose consigo a la pequeña sashin y a Matsuri quien se había estado aguantando la risa, al ver la cara de su padre.

-siéntate – ordeno el hermano mayor

La oji jade se sentó con los brazos cruzados, en la sala solo quedaban los hermanos Haruno.

-wau Saku… - exclamo Runa – te soltaste mucho… nunca pensé que dejarías a Sasori con la boca abierta – dicho esto comenzó a reír a carcajadas ganándose la mirada molesta del Haruno mayor.

-lo siento – se resigno Sakura – pero enserio ¿eso fue lo mejor que pudiste preguntar luego de casi cuatro meses sin vernos?

Sasori sacudió su cabeza en signo de despabilarse un poco.

-perdona hermanita, pero me sorprendió bastante la noticia de que tienes novios –confeso – ya sabes cómo soy, incuso aun la sigo celando a runa.

Esta palideció.

-Runa no tiene novios, más bien amantes – se burlo la chicas de ojos verdes.

-Sakura dijiste que lo mantendríamos en secreto –

El pelirrojo se puso rojo del coraje, Sakura rio aun mas.

-¿Cómo que amantes? ¿Acaso… acaso ya no eres pura? – pregunto el mayor esperando una señal que si.

-ehmm… digamos que no me casare de blanco jeje – departo la castaña de bucles bien bonitos.

-bueno oigan eso no fue lo que vinieron a hablar ¿o si? – indago la pelirosa

Los hermanos se miraron.

-no claro que no, vinimos por noticias – recito la oji marrones.

-primero que nada – hablo Sasori – quiero conocer al tipo

-pero- vacilo sakura

-nada de peros… - espeto – segundo dile runa…

La nombrada puso cara de alegría.

-¡conseguí que mi nueva agencia de modelos traiga una sucursal aquí a Japón! – chillo emocionada

-¿eso significa que? – indago la oji jade sorprendida

-sip ¡vendré a vivir a Japón! Obviamente hare unos viajes de una dos semanas a Francia por que allí estará la oficial, pero igual loquita son grandes noticias.

Sakura chillo emocionada.

-cof cof… todavía falta lo segundo – llamo la atención el pelirrojo –

-¿Qué pasa? –indago Sakura

-Matsuri… ella bueno ella… vendrá a estudiar a Japón

La pelirosa se asombro.

-¿Qué hablas en serio? – pregunto.

-si, primero fue difícil decirle porque… - hablaba lento el Haruno mayor

-Aish, Konan esta embarazada – continúo Runa al ver a Sasori dudar

-Si, eso Konan esta embarazada y bueno ella pensó que la mandábamos a Japón por que ya no la queríamos, ya sabes ella es…

-adoptada lo sé… - susurro Sakura

Matsuri Haruno precisamente no era la hija biológica de Sasori, ella era adoptada. El pelirrojo se caso a la edad de veinte años, con su ahora mujer cuando ella tenía la edad de dieciocho, esta había sufrido un accidente dos años antes dejándola incapaz de tener hijos; a menos que sea por la inseminación artificial o invitro. Sasori demostró no importarle su incapacidad de procrear y se unió a ella en el bendito sacramento del matrimonio; dos años mas tarde cuando la pareja ya sentía la necesidad de tener a alguien mas en sus vidas, decidieron adoptar a una hermosa niña de ojos marrones que contaba de tan solo cinco años –en ese tiempo Sakura tenia seis, un año mayor que ella- la cual sus padres la habían abandonado por razones desconocidas; la llamaron: Matsuri.

-tuvo que ir la hermosa tia Runa a consolarla y explicarle que el instituto que este patán – dijo señalando a su hermano – quería mandarla, es uno de lo más prestigiados de Japón, sería bueno para su futuro que curse las materias allí y… la convencieron cuando le dijeron que tú estabas allí.

Las chicas rieron.

-entonces supongo que estas feliz ¿no?

-mas que feliz – contesto Sasori

Los tres suspiraron.

-vamos Sakura cuéntanos algo de ti – la animo su hermana

-bueno… tengo amigas que son geniales, en el instituto me va excelente, hace poco formaba parte de las porristas por ahora lo deje – empezó a contar – y… no se que mas

-¿Qué tal el chico que es tu novio?

La oji jade se sonrojo al grado de llegar a compararla con un tomate.

-ehmm… no se que decirte de el… es lindo y dedicado, algo arrogante eso si. Pero…

Sus hermanos mayores posaron la vista en ella esperando una respuesta.

-digamos que… las pesadillas de mis padres desaparecieron desde que estoy con el –susurro en tono nostálgico.

Los hermanos se quedaron callados por un momento recordando a sus padres.

-sabes… a veces pienso que si ellos no hubieran ido en ese viaje nada de esto hubiera pasado… tal vez ahora nos encontraríamos en la casa de la playa comiendo pavo asado hecho por mama mientras Konan la ayuda, viendo como Sasori monta las olas en su tabla, papa siendo regañado por mama cuando atiende un teléfono, Runa tomando el sol leyendo sus revistas de moda y Matsuri y yo haciendo un gran castillo de arena – cito con lagrimas en los ojos

Runa se acerco y la abrazo haciendo que la oji jade escondiera su rostro en su cuello.

-Sakura no llores, la muerte de papa y mama no se podía evitar, son cosas del destino.

-vamos pendejas no llores o sino yo también llorare, ya sabes que me veo como un mono cuando lloro – hablo tratando de animarla; lo cual lo logro al escuchar la risita de su hermanita.

-creo que debo ir a dormir; mañana tengo clases – departo la chica

-esta bien ve, mañana las llevo yo, a ti y a Matsuri al colegio – departo el Haruno mayor

-¿hasta cuando se quedan? – cuestiono la pelirosa a sus parientes

-yo me quedo solo una semana –aclaro Sasori – es algo asi como una mini vacaciones, Konan esta con su madre asi que no tengo mucho de que preocuparme.

- y la chica más hermosa se queda aquí para siempre porque la semana que viene llegan mis cosas y podre instalarme bien, por ahora solo traje pocas maletas

-¿diez maletas te parece poco? – indago Sasori con burla

-es poquísimo, esa no es la ni mitad de la ropa que uso en tres días, pero bueno tendré que sobrevivir

-no cambias runa – le dijo riendo Sakura – oye Sasori… ¿Por qué no vino konan?

-es que su embarazo requiere cuidados y el médico le recomendó no viajar mucho, pero te aseguro que apenas nazca el niño o niña ella vendrá, mientras tanto vendré yo solo a ver como van las cosas con mi hija, mi loca hermana apasionada de moda…

-hey… no te pases…

-y mi hermanita pequeña que me hizo enfurecer hoy por ya tener novio – cito no prestándole atención a lo que dijo Runa.

Sakura rio nerviosa

-bueno adiós… nos vemos mañana

Dicho esto desapareció de la sala dejando a los hermanos solos.

-hmp… la veo feliz – dijo Runa rompiendo el silencio – y espero que tu – encaro a Sasori – no le quites ese brillo, haciendo que termine con su novio eh

-tonta – le contesto – no hare tal cosa… solo quiero asustarla

-mas te vale tarado

¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤

**_En el Facebook:_**

**_Sakuriitah Haruno: _**_oh no puedo creerlo… ¡después de tanto tiempo los veo! Y encima vienen con buenas noticias…! XD estoy Happy… [desde facebook móvil hace 5 minutos]_

-A Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto el dios Kyuuby-sama, Ino glamur Yamanaka y 20 personas mas le gusta esto.-

**_Hinatita Hyuga: _**_¡oh! ¿estas feliz? ¿Qué paso?_

**_Ino Glamur Yamanaka: _**_¿enserio Happy? Cuenta cuenta *.*_

**_Temari 'kiss': _**_no soy metiche pero… ¿que onda? =D_

**_Sakuriitah Haruno: _**_mañana les cuento asdad XD _

**_Tenten-Chan Sashin: _**_pendejas yo ya se… pero no dire nada :P_

**_Ino Glamur Yamanaka: _**_perra ¬¬_

**_Fin Facebook_**

Sakura dejo su móvil en su mesita de noche y se acosto en su hermosa cama con dosel, unos ruidos en su puerta la hizo levantarse para ver quien era el que tocaba.

Al abrir se dio con que era su prima Matsuri.

-¿Qué pasa linda? –pregunto amable la pelirosa

-ehmm… bueno… ¿puedo dormir contigo? Es que quede en dormir con Tenten, porque no me gustan las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero esta hablando por teléfono y parece que durara mucho y yo ya tengo sueño – platico frotándose los ojos.

-esta bien, entra, duerme conmigo – la chica de ojos jade

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la cama espaciosa, Matsuri la elogio por el hermoso cuarto que tenia, la pelirosa le dijo que eran cosas que había comprado en Paris, el último día antes de viajar hacia Japón.

Se acostaron y se taparon con los finos edredones rosas.

Unos minutos después el móvil de la chica de ojos verdes empezó a sonar, con la hermosa melodía de World Is mine de Hatsune Miku. (N/A: aah :3 ke bella canción)

Sakura se levanto de la cama bajo la mirada aburrida de su sobrina, cogió en mano el teléfono y atendió la llamada de…

-Hola Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sakura

_-solo llamaba para preguntarte si estaba todo bien – _respondió el con su sexy y ronca voz.

-si todo perfecto ¿Por qué?

-_nada…vi tu estado en el facebook ¿supongo que mañana hablaremos?_

-claro, oye no me vengas a buscar porque el viejo de mi hermano me va llevar.

-_¿viejo? – _Sasuke rio – _esta bien _

-ah por cierto algo mas

_-¿Qué pasa?_

-el, bueno el… quiere hablar contigo…

_-¿conmigo?_

-si contigo ¿con quién más?

_-esta bien… solo espero que el hermano mayor de mi novia no me asesine_

_-_jejeje… te aseguro que no será asi - espeto sakura

_-okey te dejo… Itachi ya me esta tirando la bronca de que no lo dejo dormir_

-ja aquí igual – dijo mirando la cara que le hacia Matsuri por no poder dormir – adiós

-_adiós… nos vemos_

Sakura colgó la llamada y se dirigió hacia su cama donde su prima, estaba cerrando los ojos; se acostó alado de ella y se durmió profundamente.

¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤

Se levanto cuando su alarma programada para las siete de la mañana sonó con la música de Miku Hatsune Camelia (N/A: aaah :3 ese es mi tono de alarma jaaa 8D)

Agarro el uniforme del colegio y se fue a duchar, una vez que salió hablo a su prima Matsuri quien aun seguía en el quinto sueño; esta inmediatamente se levanto y sin protestar también se dio un ligero baño y luego se coloco su uniforme el cual su papa le había comprado un dia antes.

Sakura había tomado la costumbre de colocarse algo de maquillaje últimamente y ese día no iba ser la excepción. Un poco de delineador el cual le resalta su jade mirada; una capa de rímel que hizo levantar sus grandes y perfectas pestañas y para completar un tenue brillo de labios color salmón. Su cabello lo dejo suelto como siempre peinando su flequillo hacia el costado, como esa mañana esta fresco se coloco su chaqueta negra del instituto y una boina francesa de color gris que le sentaba bien.

La peli castaña cuando se termino de vestir con su uniforme obligatorio, se dirigió a Sakura y cuando la vio quedo boquiabierta, su tia nunca, nunca, nunca se había maquillado, ni siquiera puesto un poquitito de base que ella sabia usar, solo usaba perfumes y cremas a lo sumo un poco de brillo labial pero nada mas que eso.

-oh por dios ¡te maquillaste! – chillo Matsuri emocionada, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la ventana; corrió las cortinas y se hizo de mirar hacia afuera en forma preocupada con su mano derecha en la frente.

-hay ya cállate, tu y Tenten son lo mismo – le reclamo frustrada la peli rosa

-bueno era broma jejeje, ¿ya nos vamos?

-supongo que Sasori ya debe estar levantado, asi que si – le contesto la oji jade

-¿supones? – Indago sarcástica – dalo por hecho, ese por más que este de vacaciones se levanta tempranito

¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤

Llegaron a tiempo a colegio, apenas ingresaron al salón la maestra presento a os nuevos alumnos que se reincorporaban este semestre, Matsuri era uno de ellos, una chica que venia al parecer de Argentina (N/A: no era yo e.e 8D) y un chico de cabellos rojos que por lo que la profesora había comentado venia de Alemania y su apellido era No Sabaku al igual que Temari; este era su hermano menor y su nombre era Gaara.

Hicieron cambios de asientos por los nuevos chicos y Tenten tuvo que sentarse con la nueva chica de Argentina que hablaba y escribía muy bien el japonés, Matsuri se ubico al lado de Gaara y se sonrojo a mas no poder porque le había parecido muy bonito. Sakura también tuvo que trasladarse y su nuevo asiento era alado de: Karin.

_"estúpido cambio"_pensó para sí misma Sakura cuando Karin le envío una mirada fulminante cargada de odio.

La clase transcurrió normal no hubo problemas, especialmente entre Sakura y Karin.

Tocaron el timbre y todos salieron a su tan merecido descanso.

-¿entonces tu eres a sobrina de Sakura? – indago Ino una vez mas tratando de entender todo

-¡SI! – gritaron al unisono todos al ver que la rubia no entendía.

-Aish bueno… soy rubia pero no tonta – expreso ino con lágrimas de cocodrilo

-bueno como digas – le espeto Tenten

-oigan… - hablo Ino ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de tu sobrina? – dijo hablándole a Sakura

-¿ah? Esta bien supongo.

-y obviamente tienes que llevar a Gaara ¿eh Temari-chan? – le hablo la oji celeste a la rubia de coletas.

-¿Cuándo donde y a quien invitamos? – ahora cuestiono el rubio uniéndose a la conversación.

-este viernes, en mi casa, y a todo el colegio – celebro la rubia de ojos celeste – uh zorra – le grito Ino a Karin quien justo pasaba por ahí, esta solo le saco la lengua y le mostro su dedo mayor en alto.

-¡ya Ino-chan! No la molestes – interrumpió la tímida Hinata

-es que aun no me puedo tragar lo que le hizo a Sakura.

Matsuri miro con duda a su prima, esta le sonrió nerviosamente –hay que destacar que ella estaba alado de Sasuke siendo abrazada por la cintura por este-

-me dijiste que fue un golpe accidental, no que alguien te lo hizo – le reclamo la castaña

-no fue nada ya basta – se enojo.

-okey ¿Qué dicen fiesta en mi casa este viernes o no? –

Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Matsuri y Hinata se miraron entre sí.

-no le veo el porqué no – hablo rompiendo el silencio el genio Hyuga

-ah… bueno después de todo shikamaru ira ¿no? – le cuestiono la rubia voluptuosa.

-algo me dice que será problemático pero iré…

Y asi todos asintieron dando si por respuesta.

¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤ • ¤ • ¤• ¤

A la salida del instituto una chica de lindo cuerpo caminaba hacia su convertible rojo, abrio la puerta del conductor se sentó y saco de su pequeño bolso un lápiz labial rojo, se retoco mientras se miraba al espejo; unos minutos después otras dos chicas entraron al pequeño –pero caro- auto sentándose una detrás de ella y otra a su lado.

-¿y bien que información tienes? – hablo una de cabello negro.

-tenemos una fiesta este viernes por la noche y… tenemos que ir de compras – hablo la chica de cabello rojo que estaba sentada en el asiento del chofer

-¡si necesitamos vestidos! – chillo la que estaba atrás, se notaba a leguas que era tonta

-si vestidos – dijo – además yo necesito… una peluca rosa…

Hablo mirando maliciosamente por el retrovisor; la hermosa pareja que se besaba en la puerta de un coche negro; sin embargo su mirada se centraba más en la linda chica de cabellos rosados que besaba al apuesto pelinegro.

* * *

= = = Continuara = = =

* * *

Hoooliiiz! pequeña arisa reportandose! 8D asdsads espero no haber tardado tanto en la conti! algo me dice que First Love ya se no esta llendo T-T pero bue lo que comienza tiene un fin no? okey espero que les halla gustado de corazon y tratatare de traer el next chap lo mas antes posible, estensen atentos que capaz que publique un nuevo fic durante la otra semana porkee bueno alla arriba lo dice todo nop? jajaja okey chaucito y dejenme reviews amo los reviews con ellos alimentan mi imaginacion ewe 8D

.

.

.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
